Unnown
by KwZ
Summary: Añadidos cuatro capítulos a esta historia... de la cual se desconoce aun de qué se trata...
1. Unnown

Despierto totalmente aturdido...   
A mi alrededor solo hay destrucción...   
Parece que todo ha terminado al fin... no lo puedo creer...   
Busco a Aen por todo el lugar, sale de entre los escombros junto con su Æ con una bella sonrisa en su rostro aun herido...   
- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto mientras le ayudo a levantarse   
- Eso parece, ¿Ya terminó?   
- Si... por fin ha terminado... - le respondo   
W también aparece, se dirige hacia mí con un gesto de alegría...   
La misión ha concluido....   
Realmente no lo puedo creer...


	2. El tipo que no quería dar su nombre

**El tipo que no quería dar su nombre**

- ¿Realmente quiere saber mi nombre? Oh... lo siento, pero eso es imposible... – dijo un extraño joven a la recepcionista   
- Es necesario que te registres antes de ingresar a la arena de juego – insitió de nuevo la recepcionista   
  
Al principio me pareció misteriosa la escena, un joven que va a entrar al torneo y no dice su nombre, vaya, si lo que buscamos la mayoría es reconocimiento como maestros pokémon... Sin embargo el joven siguió insistiendo y me estaba impacientando, estaba yo formado justo detrás de él, el tenía una apariencia no muy vista en entrenadores pokémon, tenía su pelo muy largo y oscuro, y vestía una gabardina café... Muy contrastante a como luzco yo o al menos todos los entrenadores pokémon...   
  
- Lo sentimos mucho – dijo la señorita – Pero nuestras reglas son muy claras y precisas, no podrá ser registrado si no nos da su nombre.   
- Pero es que...   
- Su nombre es Panchito Sobacos – interrumpí finalmente yo – Discúlpeme, pero él es mi amigo, y normalmente no le gusta dar su nombre por vergüenza.   
- ya veo – responde la señorita mientras mi "nuevo amigo" me mira con una mirada asesina...   
- ¿Vas a entrar al torneo tu también? – me pregunta ahora a mi la señorita   
- Claro, mi nombre es Félix...   
- Ok... El siguiente...   
  
Mientras la señorita sigue registrando a los entrenadores yo busco rápidamente entre la multitud a "Panchito Sobacos"   
  
- ¡Oye tú! – le grito mientras se aleja de mí   
- Oye, ni siquiera me diste las gracias porque te haya ayudado, ni me diste tu nombre siquiera, yo me llamo Félix, ¿Vas a participar en el torneo?   
- Hablas mucho – fue su única respuesta   
- Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Por un instante me vio con ojos de furia, pero finalmente respondió:   
- Me llamo Panchito Sobacos...   
- ¡Oh vamos...! – le dije en tono de burla – Ese nombre te lo acabo de inventar para ayudarte...   
- Así me llamo – respondió finalmente con una voz firme   
- ¿En serio? ¡Waw, porque si es así quiere decir que mi pokémon psíquico realmente me está dando poderes! ¿Ya te dije cuantos pokémon tengo? Tengo un Kadabra, un Raichu, un Seaking, un Pidgeotto, un Graveler y un poderosísimo Venusaur... ¿Crees que está equilibrado mi equipo? Pensaba en cambiar a Raichu por uno del tipo fuego   
- Hablas demasiado – respondió en un tono sombrío   
- Perdón, pero a veces no me puedo controlar... ¿Qué tipos de pokémon usarás tu? – su respuesta fue únicamente abrir su gabardina y mostrar solo tres pokebolas...   
- ¡No manches! ¡Solo tres pokébolas! ¡Debes tener un equipo muy bien equilibrado! – debes de tener a los pokémon más fuertes del mundo...   
- Tal vez... – fue su respuesta, acompañada de una sonrisa...   
  
Después de aquel encuentro me dirigí con mis compañeros de viaje, amigos de toda la infancia, ahí estaba Estela, mi hermosa novia, y mi mejor amigo, Pedro...   
- Hola, ya me registré   
- ¿En serio? ¡Que buena onda! – me dijo Estela mientras corría a abrasarme y darme un beso en la mejilla...   
- Me alegro por ti – dijo Pedro   
- Acaba de sucederme la cosa más extraña, dejen les cuento...   
  
Después de que les conté de mi encuentro con Panchito Sobacos todos nos dirigimos a un restaurante donde comimos todos juntos para después acampar y esperar para el torneo de mañana, donde de seguro me encontraría de nuevo a Panchito Sobacos...


	3. Suerte de Principiante

**Suerte de Principiante**

Mi amigos me acompañan durante todo el torneo, como siempre, inseparables ante todo... He logrado avanzar a la siguiente ronda, pero aun no veo a Panchito Sobacos por ningun lugar... tal vez no apareció después de todo... Que lástima, realmente quería ver que tipo de poémon usaba...   
  
- ¡Oye Félix! Que gran enfrentamianto tuviste contra ese entrenador, se ve que te estas superando a ti mismo - me felicitó Pedro por mi actuación...   
- ¡Venciste a ese tipo muy fácil! - igualmente me felicita Estela   
  
- Félix, escucha, hace poco, mientras tu iniciabas tu batalla alcancé a ver al tipo que me dijiste, vestía una gabardina y traía el pelo muy largo, parece que se dirigía a la arena C3 - entonces Pedro pudo ver a Panchito...   
- Muy bien, me convenciste, Pedro, como mi siguiente batalla será dentro de media hora tenemos tiempo para ir a ver a Panchito...   
  
Mis amigos y yo caminamos entre la multitud para tratar de encontrar a Panchito, fue una enorme suerte que lo hayamos hallado justo cuando estaba a punto de iniciar la pelea...   
  
- Pelea número 16 del sector C3, el entrenador Maron Friz contra eam... Panchito... ¡Panchito Sobacos!   
  
Cuando el arbitro dijo su nombre todos en la arena comenzaron a reír, y la furia de Panchito se dejó notar frente a los demás entrenadores... Pero el otro tipo inició la pelea al sacar su pokémon   
  
- ¡Ve Marowak! - gritaba a su pokémon mientras Panchito sacó una de sus pokébolas...   
- ¡Ve K!   
  
De pronto, las sonrisas en el estadio comenzaron a disminuír para tornarse en murmullos...   
  
- No te parece extraño que use ese pokémon - Le pregunté a Pedro...   
- Si - respondió - es muy extraño que alguien use un unnown para un torneo oficial...   
  
- ¡Jajaja! - rió el otro entrenador rompiendo el hielo en la arena y animando a las demás personas a reír con él... - ¿En verdad piensas usar ese pokémon? Pobre de tí... ¡Usa tu golpe de hueso boomerang!   
  
Marowak lanzó su hueso boomerang, Panchito Sobacos no dio órdenes a su Unnown, el cual quedó totalmente inmóvil... El hueso boomerang pasó justo al lado del Unnown, y agitó el cabello de él... rodeó toda la arena, mientras Maron y Marowak se quedaron estupefactos el hueso regresó y golpeó con una enorme fuerza a Marowak, dejándolo fuera de combate...   
  
- ¡Rayos! ¿Como pasó eso? Rayos... eres un entrenador con mucha, mucha suerte... pero ahora terminará... - Todos en la arena estábamos sorprendidos mientras veíamos como Maron recogía su Marowak y envíaba al siguiente...   
  
- ¡Yo te elijo, Electabuzz!   
- ¡Rápido K, Poder oculto! - ordenó Panchito Sobacos rápidamente   
  
Una luz cegadora surgió de el unnown K, el estadio quedó completamente ciego por unos segundos, segudos durante los cuales, Electabuzz había sido derrotado, y Maron se encontraba en el suelo...   
  
- No puede ser - fue lo único que dijo Maron. Llamó a su siguiente pokémon, Golduck, pero este salió completamente debilitado de su pokébola...   
- Este encuentro terminó ¡Regresa K! - dijo Panchito Sobacos mientras miraba al árbitro...   
- Espera... - Maron llamó a sus demás pokémon, Graveler... Debilitado... Inclusive sus poderosísimos Gyarados y Charizard habían salido debilitados de la pokébola...   
  
El árbitro solo pudo declarar como ganador a Panchito Sobacos, mientras todos en el estadio estaban con la boca abierta por el asombro...


	4. Segundo Impacto

**Segundo Impacto**

- ¡Panchito! ¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí! – dejé a mis amigos para poder ir a hablar con él, y ahora no me hace caso, vaya que si se escoger mis amistades...   
- ¡Oye Panchito! Vaya, hasta que te alcanzo, ¿sabes? Fue genial la manera como actuaste ahí, ¿seguro que no hiciste trampa? ¿Qué sucedió? La verdad no pude ver nada...   
- Hablas demasiado – fue su única respuesta mientras seguía caminando   
- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso no piensas decirme?   
  
Sin decir palabra alguna simplemente volvió a perderse entre la multitud...   
  
- Vaya, parece que tu nuevo amigo no tiene aptitudes para socializar – dijo Pedro quien se acercaba a mí...   
- Pedro tiene razón, mejor déjalo en paz... Es mejor que esperemos por tu siguiente pelea... – Me dijo Estela con una sonrisa encantadora   
- Tienen razón...   
  
Después de ver otros extraordinarios enfrentamientos, llegó mi turno finalmente, y está vez espero ganar de nuevo para así ser reconocido como maestro pokémon...   
  
- El siguiente enfrentamiento del sector A2 – anuncia el árbitro – será entre Félix y Fredrick Tanus   
- Bueno, chicos, deséenme suerte   
- Buena suerte, mi amor, déjame darte mi beso de la buena suerte – dijo Estela coquetamente mientras me acercaba sus labios para besarme   
- Espero que derrotes a ese tipo, Félix, suerte – dijo Pedro a mis espaldas   
- Muchas gracias, daré mi mejor esfuerzo   
  
Aun no puedo dejar de pensar en lo increíble de aquel enfrentamiento de Panchito Sobacos, lo hizo parecer como simple suerte...   
  
- Si no te molesta seré el primero en sacar mi pokémon – dijo adelantándose mi rival - ¡Golbat, yo te elijo!   
- Muy bien, entonces... ¡Ve Raichu! – creo que tengo ganado este enfrentamiento, después de todo los eléctricos vencen fácilmente a los voladores...   
- ¡Rápido Golbat! ¡Usa tu rayo confuso!   
- ¡Raichu! ¡Usa tu trueno!   
  
El golbat fue demasiado rápido para mi Raichu, apenas iba a cargar electricidad, el rayo le dio de lleno en la frente, haciéndolo tambalearse por toda la arena   
- ¡Vamos Raichu! ¡Se que tu puedes! ¡Usa tu trueno!   
- ¡Golbat! ¡Tu mirada mala!   
  
Los ojos de golbat se iluminaron, y atraparon a Raichu, haciéndole imposible el escapar...   
- ¡Inténtalo Raichu! – vaya, finalmente parece recuperarse   
- ¡Tu ataque de ala, Golbat!   
- ¡Vamos Raichu! – Raichu se recupera completamente como para evadir el golpe, pero aun sigue confuso y se hiere a sí mismo   
- ¡De nuevo Golbat! – ahora golbat no falla y le da un certero golpe a raichu con su ala   
- ¡Ahora chúpale la vida!   
- ¡Raaiiii! – Grita Raichu de dolor al ser mordido y debilitado completamente   
- Muy bien Golbat   
  
Rayos, derrotó a Raichu... ¿Ahora a quién usaré...?   
- ¡Raichu regresa! ¡Ahora ve tu, Kadabra!   
- ¡Usa tu mordisco contra ese Kadabra, Golbat! – Rayos, es cierto, el mordisco es una energía dark que debilita a los psíquicos   
- ¡Rápido Kadabra! ¡Tu rayo Psíquico! – Demasiado tarde, el mordisco de golbat acabó con mi oportunidad de ganar...   
  
Ok... ¿Querías poder? ¡Ve Venusaur! ¡Yo te elijo! - Mi viejo Venusaur, mi viejo y poderoso Venusaur... - ¡Vamos Venusaur, usa tus hojas navaja ahora!   
- ¡Tu golpe de ala, golbat! – cierto, los tipo planta son débiles frente a los voladores, pero confio en el poder de Venusaur... Las hojas navaja alcanzan a Golbat antes de siquiera llegar con Venusaur, este cae completamente rendido al suelo por el impacto...   
  
- ¡Bien jugado Golbat! ¡Charizard, tu lanzallamas!   
- ¡Rayos...! ¡Venusaur! ¡Usa tu... hiperayo! – Como lo esperaba, el hiperayo alcanza el lanzallamas y las deshace, golpeando de lleno a Charizard... Pero el gusto no me dura nada, Venusaur está rendido, y Charizard se recupera rápidamente   
- ¡Lanzallamas de nuevo, Charizard!   
- ¡Usa tu hiperayo, Venusaur! – Pero Venusaur debe recargar...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¿Félix? ¿Félix? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Oh esa voz... debe de ser Estela... – Félix... ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¡Has perdido la pelea!   
- ¿Qué dices?   
- Cuando aquel charizard derrotó a venusaur te desmayaste, y el árbitro dio por terminada la pelea, Félix, fuiste descalificado de la liga pokémon...   
- Oh no... Y pude haber usado a Seaking para derrotar a Charizard... Rayos... No lo puedo Creer...   
- ¿Y ahora? – Pregunta Pedro - ¿Pensarás intentarlo el próximo año?   
- Eso creo – Respondí   
- ¿Y mientras? – Pregunta Estela   
- No sé, supongo que por lo menos asistir a la liga como espectadores haber quien gana...   
- Dime algo – Dijo Estela - ¿En verdad crees que tu "amigo" llegue a ganar la liga pokémon?   
- No sé – Le respondo – Todo puede ocurrir, es solo cuestión de suerte...


	5. La Gallina Degollada

**La gallina degollada**

Bien, después de una derrota mis amigos y yo finalmente decidimos quedarnos como espectadores para ver las finales, dudo si Panchito Sobacos llegue a la final, pero si lo hace espero ver otra cosa más que un Unnown en forma de K...   
  
Llegamos al estadio principal y las finales aun no comenzaban, estaba repleto de gente...   
  
Finalmente, después de unos momentos anunciaron el rol de juegos...   
  
- ¡No lo puedo creer! - grité - Ahí está el nombre de Panchito sobacos escrito en la pantalla gigante, su pelea será la segunda...   
- ¿Piensas que muestré algun otro pokémon? - pregunta Pedro seriamente   
- Eso espero - le respondo - Creo que ya te había dicho que solo tenía tres   
  
La primer pelea de las finales fue sensacional, simplemente eran los mejores entrenadores con los mejores pokémon, la pelea duró alrededor de una hora, los últimos dos pokémon en pie eran un Tyranitar y un Gyarados... Todos pensamos en ese momento que la hidrobomba de gyarados podría resultar, pero finalmente falló y Tyranitar fue el ganador con un terremoto que sentí casi destruiría el estadio...   
  
Finalmente llegó el turno de Panchito Sobacos, pelearía con un entrenador proveniente de Johto, en el escenario de hielo. Para nuestra mala fortuna, Panchito no sacó a otro pokémon, el primer pokémon que sacó era su K, como él lo llamaba, inesperadamente el otro entrenador sacó un enorme Magmar, el más grande y fuerte que yo haya visto...   
  
- Magmar, enfoca tus llamas ante ese pokémon - ordenó el entrenador   
  
Panchito no se movió ni dio ordenes a su pokémon, justo como en el primer encuentro en que lo vimos. Magmar comenzó a hacer sus movimientos, ¡Pero el hielo debajo de él se derritió y cayó al agua! El otro entrenador no tuvo más remedio que regresarlo, luego eligió más sabiamente y eligió a un Lapras que flotaba sobre el hielo recién derretido por Magmar.   
  
- Lapras, usa tu Rayo Aurora   
  
Lapras abrió la boca y comenzó a enfocar energía, entonces noté como Panchito pronunciaba su primer palabra en el encuentro... - Kadhoe - dijo - No parecía tener sentido esa palabra, tal vez era el nombre completo del pokémon, pero lo pronunció como si fuera una orden...   
  
Al instante el pokémon cerró su ojo, permaneció inmóvil flotando sobre el campo de hielo... Lapras continuaba enfocando energía y pronto la lanzaría, pero inesperadamente y de la nada, un pidgeoto cayó en la nuca de lapras, haciendo que su rayo de hielo se desviara hacia el agua donde estaba flotando, congelándose así mismo...   
  
El estadio quedó en silencio, luego algunas personas comenzaron a reír, el pidgeoto infractor se levantó y salió volando asutado...   
  
- ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?! - gritó el otro entrenador - ¡Usa tu surf para salir de ahí!   
  
Pero mientras Lapras estaba intentando safarse, unos extraños sujetos brincaron de entre la audiencia y corrieron hacia Panchito, él se dio cuenta y llamó a K... se puso nervioso, parecía conocerlos, entonces se dispuso a sacar a otro de sus pokémon, pero uno de los sujetos sacó un Scizor que tomó a Panchito con enorme velocidad, sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano con la que iba a sacar su pokébola, tenía la otra mano libre y se disponía a tomar otra pokébola, pero Scizor lo notó e igualmente tomó su mano, quedando frente a él le dio un cabezazo en la frente, haciéndolo lanzar un grito...   
  
Los demás sujetos lo tomaron por los pies y lo sacaron del estadio...   
  
Interrogué a mis amigos con la mirada, después nos levantamos de los asientos dispuestos a seguirlos.   
  
Lapras seguía tratando de liberarse, un Pidgeoto volaba confundido en algun lugar cerca de ahí...   
  
Esto ya no es normal...


	6. El Hereje

**El Hereje**

- ¿Para donde se fueron? - Le pregunto a Pedro   
- Los perdí de vista - dijo Pedro   
- ¡Allá van! - gritó Estela   
  
Los sujetos hicieron que Scizor subiera a Panchito Sobacos en la parte trasera de una camioneta roja, quemando llanta salieron del estacionamiento del estadio y se perdieron rumbo al oeste   
  
- Tal vez se dirigen a Johto - dijo Pedro   
- Vamos por las Bicicletas Pedro. Estela. Regresa al campamento y recoje las cosas, busca a Mya, quédate con ella.   
- Pero, Félix...   
- Nada de peros - le dije - Haz lo que te digo, por favor. Te amo - Le di un beso mientras la abrazaba - Regresaré, te lo prometo.   
- Félix...   
  
La dejé en el estacionamiento, luego de que recoja las cosas irá con Mya, ella era mi... amiga. Pero sabrá cuidar de Estela, Mya es muy fuerte. Mientras, Pedro y yo nos montamos en las bicicletas, nos será muy difícil alcanzarlos y seguirles la pista en bici... Pero tengo una idea...   
  
- ¡Pidgeotto! - tomo mi bola pokémon y libero a Pidgeotto...   
- ¡¡¡Pidgeooot!!!   
- ¡Rápido! Busca una camioneta roja, cuando se detenga nos buscas a Pedro y a mí y nos dirijes al lugar...   
  
Comenzamos a pedalear por donde vimos que se había ido la camioneta, no se nos hizo muy difícil seguirlos, por donde ellos habían pasado en el camino había manchas de llanta quemada... Llegó un momento donde dichas manchas se perdían, nos detuvimos en un claro antes de llegar a Mt Silver, así Pidgeotto nos podría localizar más fácilmente...   
  
Ni descansamos mucho cuando llegó Pidgeotto y nos dirigió hacia el lugar, muy en las profundidades del bosque en Mt. Silver. En ese lugar había Pokemon muy fuertes, algunos más fuertes que mi Venusaur, pero Pedro cuando concursó en la liga pokémon hace tiempo había quedado en tercer lugar, su orgullo era un Machamp de nivel al doble que mi Venusaur...   
  
Después de caminar un rato, Pidgeotto nos indicó el lugar con su ala... Ahí estaba la camioneta, y al lado, los sujetos, el Scizor y Panchito Sobacos...   
  
-*¿Qué crees que ocurra?* - le pregunto a Pedro en voz baja   
-*No tengo idea, tal vez tu amigo robó los pokemon a alguna persona importante*.   
-*No lo creo... mira ya se van...   
  
Los otros dos sujetos subieron a la camioneta, solo uno quedó frente a Panchito Sobacos quien lucía sangre por todo su rostro.   
  
-*¿Qué le habrán hecho?*   
-*Dios mío... mira lo que el sujeto tiene en la mano...*   
  
Miré detalladamente, el sujeto tenía un látigo, no lo puedo creer, lo habían estado torturando...   
El otro sujeto parecía reclamarle por algo... oí vagas palabras... "hermandad..." "unnown..." "Traición..."   
  
- *¿Entiendes algo?* - le pregunto a Pedro   
- *shhhh...* - me contestó...   
- *¡no me shhh a mí! ¡Tu shhh...!*   
- *¡silencio carajo!*   
  
Tuve que permanecer callado, pero Pedro seguía muy serio, no sabía porque... Finalmente el sujeto sacó un objeto que dirigió a la cabeza de Panchito... ¡¡¡Una pistola!!!   
  
- ¡BANG...! - un disparo resonó por todo el lugar, espantando hasta los pokes más poderosos que ahí vivían...   
  
Me quedé petrificado mientras veía como el sujeto buscaba entre las ropas de Panchito algo, entonces noté que ya no tenía sus pokebolas consigo, frustrado, el sujeto pateó el cadaver sangrante de Panchito... Puso su Scizor en una pokebola y se marcharon en la camioneta...   
  
- ¡Maldición, Pedro! ¡¿Viste lo que pasó?! ¡¡¡¿Porqué chingados no hiciste nada?!!!   
- No huba nada que pudiéramos hacer - me responde él en forma calmada   
- ¡¡¡¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN CALMADO?!!! ¡¡¡UNA PERSONA QUE CONOCÍAMOS ACABA DE MORIR!!!   
- Calma... mira el cinturón de Panchito...   
  
Aun con la vista nublada por el enojo mis ojos se sorprenden al ver como las tres pokebolas de Panchito aparecen en su cinturón...   
  
- Tal vez ellos buscaban esto... - Pedro se dirigió hacia el cadaver de Panchito y tomó sus tres pokebolas... Pedro abrió las pokebolas, finalmente podría ver que clase de pokémon tenía el difunto Panchito...   
  
Apareció primero el unnown K...   
  
Pedro libera el segundo Pokémon... Otro unnown... Y el tercero... Otro unnown...   
  
- ¡Increíble! - dijo Pedro...   
- Así es - dije - Panchito tenía tres pokémon del mismo tipo en su Party...   
- No me refiero a eso...   
  
Miré más detenidamente... la forma de los unnown siempre son en forma de letras...   
  
Una Ka mayúscula...   
  
Una doble u minúscula...   
  
Y una zeta mayúscula...   
  
...KwZ


	7. Hermandad Unnown

**Hermandad Unnown**

- ¿No escuchas eso? – preguntó Pedro   
- Parece que sí... ¿Qué es...? – El sonido comienza a hacerse cada vez más y más fuerte suena como una especie de hierba quebrándose... y de pronto...   
  
¡Paff!   
  
Frente a nuestros ojos se materializan 7 siluetas humanas salidas de la nada...   
  
- No lo puedo creer, se los dije – habló el primero   
- ¡Carajo! Esos malditos eliminaron a KwZ – dijo una voz femenina   
- ¿Y quien demonios son ustedes? – se dirigió un tercero hacia nosotros   
- ¿Ustedes quienes son? – Preguntó desafiante Pedro   
- Respondan primero, ¿Tienen ustedes algo que ver con los adeptos del rey?   
- ¿Adeptos del Rey? – pregunté yo confuso   
- Ellos no saben nada – dijo la que tenía voz de mujer   
- ¿Entonces que haremos? ¿Buscaremos un sustituto para KwZ? - ¿Quién demonios era KwZ? me pregunté yo, ¿Acaso esos tres unnown?   
- ¿Y donde estan K, w y Z? – Sin darme cuenta, de mis espaldas se asoma temerosa w, que al ser vista por el sujeto más grande vuelve a ponerse en mis espaldas   
- Ese chico las tiene – dijo uno   
- Menos mal que la invisibilidad del cinturón ayudó a KwZ... pero su Kadhoe no lo acompañó más... Y ustedes, aun no nos han dicho quienes son...   
- Somos amigos de Panchito Sobacos – respondí   
- ¿Panchito Sobacos? – preguntaron todos al unísono   
- Ah, lo siento... nunca me quiso decir su nombre, así que yo le inventé ese... ¿El era su amigo?   
- Ya lo entiendo – dijo uno calmadamente - ¿Amigo? Pues no se si llamarlo así, KwZ era solamente un arma de trabajo, al igual que todos nosotros. ¿Así que KwZ se hizo amigo de Ustedes?   
- Sí – respondí yo   
- ¿Y él te dio sus unnown?   
- No, yo los encontré cuando mataron a Panchi... digo, a KwZ.   
  
Las siete figuras se reunieron y parecieron discutir un momento. Mientras, Pedro me observaba con ojos de duda, e igual lo hacía yo...   
  
-*¿Qué vamos a hacer? – me pregunta en voz baja   
-* No lo se - le respondo – esperar, supongo   
-* Aun no sabemos quienes son estos sujetos...   
-* Tal vez busquen esos Pokémon...   
  
- Muy bien – anunció el que parecía ser el más viejo – Ya hemos quedado en un acuerdo, y llegamos a la conclusión de que tu, hijo, serás el sucesor de KwZ... así que ahora vendrás con nosotros...   
- ¡¿Qué..?! – inmediatamente, apareció un unnown de una pokébola en forma de B, el sujeto pronunció la palabra "Bakhata" y los ocho desaparecimos del lugar, dejando a Pedro solo con el cadáver de KwZ.   
  
La experiencia es dolorosa al principio, es como si me quemaran cada una de las células de mi piel, finalmente, un gran alivio, abro los ojos y veo que me encuentro en un lugar que nunca en la vida había visto jamás.   
  
- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué pasa con mi amigo?   
- Hablas mucho – respondió el más viejo – En serio no entiendo como KwZ te soportó...   
- Pero...   
- ¡Silencio! – me interrumpió la mujer – Yo te responderé todas tus dudas, pero primero escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir. Vas a analizar todo lo que te diga, y cuando termine te haré una pregunta. Tu solamente tendrás que contestar si o no. Así que escucha con cuidado lo que te voy a decir porque no lo pienso repetir.   
  
- Esta bien – respondí mientras las demás personas se dispersaban por el lugar hasta dejarlo completamente solo.   
- Muy bien, pon mucha atención. No quiero que me interrumpas a partir de ahora. ¿Entendido? – asentí con la cabeza – Perfecto – dijo ella.   
  
- ¿Quiénes somos? Nosotros somos una hermandad desconocida para todo el mundo, somos la hermandad unnown. En este mismo momento te encuentras en nuestro "cuartel" secreto, si de alguna manera podríamos llamarlo. Tu conociste a KwZ bajo el nombre de "Panchito Sobacos", a los miembros de nuestra hermandad no se nos permite revelar nuestro verdadero nombre, porque nuestro nombre es nuestra arma – Hace silencio por un momento y yo la veo con algo de duda... ¿Su nombre es su arma? Pienso yo... que ridículo...   
  
- Tal vez te parezca difícil de comprender, pero aun no te puedo revelar esa información, así que iré al grano. KwZ tenía una misión, como todos nosotros, esa misión tampoco te la puedo revelar ahora, el caso es que dadas las circunstancias KwZ ha muerto, y según veo, sus pokémon se han encariñado mucho contigo. Nuestra hermandad tiene sus orígenes muy ligados con los pokémon unnown, es por eso que cada uno de nosotros usamos esos pokémon. KwZ tenía esos unnown, y los usó para otro objetivo ajeno a la misión que se le tenía encomendada, es por eso que los adeptos del rey lo encontraron muy fácilmente y lo mataron. Triste, lo sé, pero lo tenía merecido. Por el momento tampoco puedo decirte los objetivos de los adeptos al rey. Pero espero que con la poca información que te he dado seas capaz de contestar lo siguiente... ¿Te unirías a la Hermandad Unnown?   
  
- yo..   
- Aun no tienes que contestar – me interrumpe de nuevo – Si aceptaras, yo te daría toda la información extra que necesites saber, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que si no aceptas tendrás que olvidar lo poco que te dije y jamás comentar a nadie lo que hablamos esta tarde, lo que has visto y lo que has vivido. ¿Qué dices? Piénsalo muy bien...   
  
La maldita curiosidad me está matando... ¿Qué es todo esto? No puedo decidir, necesito más información.   
- Necesito más información – respondo finalmente...   
- La tendrás... si aceptas...   
Rayos, bueno, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?   
- Está bien, acepto... – digo finalmente   
- Excelente – contesta ella... - ¿Qué quieres saber KwZ?   
- ¿Cómo me llamaste?   
- Como el antiguo KwZ está muerto, tu serás su sucesor, es por eso que ahora te llamas KwZ. Y esos unnown son tus pokémon.   
- Bien, ya entiendo lo del nombre y las armas...   
- ¿Qué mas necesitas saber?   
- La historia de esta hermandad unnown, ahora que soy un miembro, ¿Cuál es mi misión? ¿Qué debo hacer?   
- Ok – dijo ella – La historia de la hermandad unnown será primero...


	8. Se lo que hicieron hace 5,000,000 de año...

**Se lo que hicieron hace 5 millones de años...**

- Como ya debes de saber – comenzó a narrar – Los unnown son originarios de Johto, de las extrañas ruinas Alph... bueno, eso es mentira... Los unnown viven ahí, es cierto, pero no provienen de ahí... Ellos fueron los creadores de los pokémon hace mucho tiempo...   
  
- ¿Qué? – pregunté yo sorprendido   
- Así es – continuó ella – tal como lo escuchas. Cada unnown tiene un poder escondido en su interior, pero todos juntos, son capaces de conceder deseos a los humanos. Ocurrió exactamente hace 5 millones de años. Nuestro mundo era muy diferente entonces, los humanos dominaban la tierra, pero aun así se sentían solos, los unnown, por su parte, volaban por todo el mundo, hasta que el legendario W se encontró con un ser humano, por primera vez en la historia hubo un contacto directo, parecía que también hubo comunicación. Poco a poco los humanos interactuaban más con los unnown, y cada vez más se percataron de su tristeza y su soledad. Así que los unnown, todos juntos usaron su poder escondido para crear los primeros pokémon. Al principio los humanos les temían a los pokémon, pero los unnown les ayudaron a domesticarlos poco a poco y todo estaba bien... Hasta que llegó el Rey unnown.   
  
- ¿El rey unnown? – pregunté yo   
- El rey unnown – prosiguió ella – era el líder de los unnown, al percatarse de cómo los humanos y los unnown vivían, usó su poder para esconder a esos primeros unnown "rebeldes" en las ruinas Alph, a todos ellos junto con W. Y así permanecieron durante todo este tiempo, hasta que hace años, los humanos por fin resolvieron el rompecabezas liberando a los unnown.   
  
- ¿Pero que fue de W y los rebeldes? ¿Y donde se estuvo el rey unnown todo este tiempo?   
- El periodo de vida de los unnown es muy extraño, cuando mueren renacen inmediatamente en una nueva forma. Es como el abecedario, su juventud la pasan en minúsculas y su evolución es en mayúsculas.   
  
- ¿Entonces hay más de 27 unnown?   
- Por supuesto, nuestra hermandad tiene rescatados algunos de los rebeldes, pero tienes que saber que no solo representan el abecedario, también hay otro tipo de unnown, aquellos que son los adeptos del rey. Pero bueno, continuando con tu pregunta... Aun desconocemos donde estuvo el rey unnown todo este tiempo, esa es parte de nuestra misión, de hecho. Nuestra misión es detener al rey unnown, el busca desaparecer aquel deseo que los rebeldes iniciaron hace 5 millones de años.   
  
- ¿Quiere desaparecer a los pokémon? – ella solo asiente con la cabeza.   
- Aquellos sujetos que atacaron al antiguo KwZ eran adeptos al rey, según ellos, luchan por una causa justa, aun cuando saben lo que significaría acabar con todos lo pokémon. Así que, básicamente nosotros tenemos que detener al Rey unnown de que junte más adeptos, tenemos que encontrarlos antes que él, porque el rey unnown necesita más adeptos para poder usar su poder escondido.   
  
- Ya veo, decías que cada unnown tiene un poder escondido, ¿Cuál es ese poder?   
- Es muy simple cuando su estado es en "minúsculas" su poder escondido puede ser tipo planta, tipo roca, etc.   
- Si, creo que eso lo sabía   
- Muy bien, entonces supongo que también conoces su significado.   
- Algunos - respondí   
- Dime los significados de tu K, w y Z   
  
- K es... keep o mantener, w, want es querer o buscar y Z, zoom que es como enfocar o maximizar...   
- Tan solo tienes un acierto - dijo ella – Los unnown al evolucionar, cambian completamente su significado, tu K significa Kadhoe, w, como tu dijiste es want, y Z significa Zrenya...   
- ¿Y en que idioma están esas palabras, Kadhoe... ¡Claro! Ya recuerdo, el otro KwZ dijo esas palabras durante el torneo – el torneo, hasta ahora lo recuerdo... ¿Qué pasaría con Estela? – Disculpa – dije cambiando de tema - ¿Cuándo podría ver a mi novia?   
- Todo a su tiempo – respondió ella – Esas palabras están en un lenguaje muy antiguo, Kadhoe significa "Suerte", y Zrenya "Fuerza".   
- Ya veo, con razón KwZ tuvo mucha suerte siempre que sacaba a ese unnown, como hizo que ese Marowak se golpeara solo, y que su entrenador hubiera olvidado curar a sus pokémon, y de cómo un Pidgeotto salió de la nada, tan solo era suerte... ¿Pero que hay de los otros unnown?   
  
- El rey tiene ya a muchos como sus adeptos, pero aun busca más, aquí, en la hermandad, poseemos los unnown que el busca, primero viste el B del jefe, su significado es "Bakhata" que significa a su vez, movimiento, es por eso que su habilidad nos ayudó a teletransportarnos aquí.   
  
Todos en la hermandad tenemos tres unnown, y somos 8, ahora mismo te presento a los míos...   
  
De pronto aparecen en su cintura tres pokebolas salidas de la nada, infla las tres y aparecen frente a mí... en ese orden...   
  
A...   
  
e...   
  
N...   
  
- ¡AeN...! – le dije – Entonces según lo que me dijiste, ese es tu nombre dentro de la hermandad.   
- Por supuesto, A significa "Adrex" que a su vez significa Astucia, e, es "engage" y N es "Ninkohia" que significa...   
- ¿Qué? – pregunté yo ansiosamente al ver que se quedaba callada y se sonrojaba.   
- Significa belleza – dijo finalmente   
- Se ve que entonces te ayuda mucho – le dije seductoramente, pero luego recordé a Estela, diablos, tengo una novia encantadora a la que no debería estar engañando.   
  
- Digo... – rectifiqué finalmente – si nuestro deber es atacar al rey... ¿Cómo lo haríamos con "suerte" o con "belleza"?   
- No puedo hablar por mí, pero dime tu como le fue a KwZ solo usando suerte en el torneo.   
  
- Pues llegó hasta las finales hasta que esos sujetos lo detuvieron. ¿Ellos eran los adeptos del rey?   
- Hay veces que los adeptos se "posesionan" de los entrenadores para lograr sus objetivos... supongo que eso debieron hacer. Bueno, muy bien, creo que ahora debes conocer a los demás miembros de la hermandad...


	9. Pesadilla en la calle del infierno

**Pesadilla en la calle del infierno**

Cuando dijo esto presionó un botón, y al instante, los demás miembros de la hermandad aperecieron.   
  
- El mayor es BHo, como sabes, su unnown B tiene la habilidad de telentransporte, los dos hombres de cabellos oscuro son sLT y FgJ, aquella que acaba de entrar es DrI, y tal vez recuerdes a VuW y PyZ, aun no han respondido a mi llamado, tal vez ya se fueron.   
  
- ¡Wow! ¡Son muchos nombres! Espero poder recordarlos todos... Pero tengo una duda.   
- ¿Si? ¿Cuál es?   
- Hablaste de uno llamado VuW, pero se supone que yo tengo al unnown "w".   
- Así es, como ya te lo había mencionado el ciclo de vida de unnown es una especie de reencarnación, o sea que tal vez algun día, tu w se convierta en el mítico W.   
- ¡Vaya! Que bien, ¿Y cuando conoceré los poderes de los demás miembros?   
- Todo a su tiempo... mira tu reloj, ya es muy tarde... Tal vez necesites ir a descansar como los demás.   
- Pero... – respondí con duda antes de que se levantara - ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos?   
- Nosotros te lo haremos saber – respondió firmemente BHo.   
- ¿Y mientras...?   
- Puedes seguir con tu vida normal, como todos nosotros, pero ten esto muy presente, si nos vemos en la calle o en una ciudad con nuestras verdaderas "identidades" no deberemos de cruzar palabra alguna.   
- ¿Porqué?   
- Ya lo sabrás – dijo BHo.   
  
Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido, BHo sacó su pokémon y me dejó justo enfrente de la casa de Mya, ya era muy tarde, ella tenía su hogar muy cerca de la liga pokémon, en ciudad verde, espero que no haya habido problemas entre Estela y Mya, ya que Mya es mi Ex...   
  
Tomo las copias de las llaves que ella me dio hace mucho tiempo y lo que encuentro al abrir la puerta es algo que no esperaba, en vez de ver un campo de batalla y sillones y cosas rotas me encuentro a Estela y Mya platicando como las mejores amigas mientras Pedro les servía una taza de café.   
  
- Vaya que tardaste – dijo Pedro   
- ¡Que bueno que has regresado! – dijo Estela mientras corría hacia mis brazos – Pedro me contó todo – continuó sollozando en mi hombro – se que tu amigo fue asesinado, estaba preocupadísima, pero tú ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué desapareciste?   
- Todo a su tiempo, contesté, todo a su tiempo – respondí mientras veía a Mya por encima de su hombro con cierta mirada de tristeza.   
- Me alego que estes bien, ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Mya.   
  
Ni siquiera pudimos dormir esa noche, al principio no estaba seguro si contarles toda la historia, así que les tuve que mentir, eran las mejores personas que había conocido en todo el mundo y aun así les mentí, les dije que los sujetos tenían que ver con la policía y me interrogaron sobre los sujetos llevándome a una estación con un Abra que usaba teletransporte muy avanzado, claro que el único que no me creyó fue Pedro, pero aun así no me dijo nada, les dije que los unnown ahora estaban bajo mi cuidado.   
  
Dormimos hasta muy tarde, y tuve varios sueños muy extraños debido tal vez a la información que había recibido, mi imaginación estaba al borde, al igual que mis sueños... y mis pesadillas... ¿Cómo luciría el rey Unnown? ¿Y si llegara a morir como el otro KwZ?   
Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando desperté yo, Pedro no estaba en el sofá, así que tal vez se levantó muy temprano, para mi sopresa, lo encontré en la cocina haciendo de comer.   
  
- Se que estabas mintiendo anoche, pero no te lo voy a reprochar, se que esos sujetos no eran oficiales. Solo te digo una cosa: No quiero que metas a Mya ni Estela en ninguno de tus asuntos – dijo firmemente y con cara seria   
- Está bien – contesté – tienes razón, estaba mintiendo, pero lo hago porque precisamente no quería ver involucrados a ninguno de ustedes.   
- Me parece perfecto – dijo.   
  
Me senté en la mesa del comedor, entonces me puse a pensar sobre el asunto muy seriamente... ¿Porqué aquel KwZ siempre andaba solo? ¿Tendría amigos como yo?   
¿La misma hermandad lo habría hecho perder sus amistades?   
Diablos, la casa estaba muy callada.   
  
- ¿Y donde están Mya y Estela? – Pregunté más para romper el silencio que para hacer conversación.   
- Se fueron de compras.   
  
De nuevo el silencio reinaba, solo se oía el fuego sobre la cacerola y el movimiento de la cuchara.   
  
- ¿Y los padres de Mya?   
- Parece que salieron de viaje desde hace tiempo, ella estaba sola en casa.   
- Y dime... ¿Cómo se llevaron Estela y Mya?   
- No preguntes eso Félix, es tal vez lo que más me tiene enfurecido, no el hecho de que mintieras, sino que mandaras sola a Estela con Mya.   
- ¿Porqué? – respondí ofendido - ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?   
- Sabes muy bien lo que pasó la ultima vez que ellas estuvieron bajo un mismo techo, supongo que a ti aun debe de dolerte el brazo como a mí me duele mi rodilla.   
- jejeje, así es – respondí con una sonrisa - Te juro que no sabía lo que iba a encontrar al abrir la puerta – agregué.   
- Yo tampoco, Félix.   
  
Durante el siguiente silencio me puse a pensar sobre lo ocurrido aquella vez, rayos, ya hacen 2 años de aquel suceso, en aquella ocasión iniciaba mi viaje pokémon y andaba con Mya, yo era de pueblo Paleta y ella, por supuesto de Ciudad Verde. Inicié mi viaje pokémon, todo iba con normalidad, caminaba con mi nuevo amigo de ciudad plateada, Pedro, experto en Pokémon tipo Roca, al llegar al monte Luna fue donde conocí a Estela, e inmediatamente me cautivó su belleza... Pero olvidé por completo a Mya...   
Estela adoraba entrenar sus pokémon tipo agua, por el contrario, Mya entrenaba pokémon tipo voladores, y creo que fue un día cualquiera el día que la encontramos en el camino, ella vio a Estela y estalló en furia, usando su Fearrow el infierno se desató entre ella y la Azumarril de Estela, jeje, creo que por ahí se hizo un corrido acerca de esa pelea. Lo peor no fue eso, sino los ataques que recibíamos Pedro y yo al tratar de detenerlas. Ahora que lo pienso mejor... Tal vez Pedro esté enamorado de Mya... Bueno, lo que realmente me sorprende es que ahora ellas dos se lleven tan bien.   
  
- ¿Y que haremos hoy? – preguntó Pedro, tal vez desesperado por el silencio   
- Se supone que hoy es el enfrentamiento final del torneo de la liga pokémon.   
- ¿Aun piensas ir? – preguntó Pedro.   
- Claro - le respondí – Me gustaría ver quienes se enfrentan en la final.   
- Jamás cambiarás ese espíritu combativo.   
- Por supuesto que no. Esperemos a las chicas y luego vamos al torneo.


	10. Viernes 13

**Viernes 13**

En el reloj ya eran las seis de la tarde, y ninguna de ellas llegaba, hasta llegué a cierto punto de pensar que tal vez se habrían enfrentado...   
  
No tuve otro remedio que investigar por mi propia cuenta acerca de los unnown, pero tan solo encontré noticias, pero la más emocionante fue aquella que había ocurrido hace tiempo, un profesor que investigaba los unnown fue desaparecido, y su hija fue secuestrada por los unnown y el Pokémon legendario Entei raptó a una señora... vaya...   
  
Tal vez lo más impactante fue aquella estructura de cristal que los unnown construyeron, entonces recuerdo las palabras de Aen... "Los unnown pueden cumplir los deseos de las personas..."   
  
Y luego noticias más recientes... "Jóvenes exploradores descifran los rompecabezas de las ruinas Alph"   
  
Claro, esa la recuerdo, fueron Marina y Kenta, los famosos chicos de Johto, y el chico que ayudó a esa niña fue Ash Ketchum... bah...   
Gran cosa... pero recuerdo que hablaron de cientos de unnown... eso no lo llego a comprender totalmente...   
  
Ya son las 6:30 y aun no llegan.   
  
- Tal vez sea mala suerte – dijo Pedro - después de todo hoy es Viernes 13.   
- Eso no tiene nada que ver – dije – el día de mala suerte es Martes, no Viernes.   
- ¿Cuánto crees que dure la final – me pregunta.   
- No lo se – le respondo – pero ya perdimos media hora de ella.   
  
- ¡¡¡Y llegamos!!! – Gritan Estela y Mya al unísono al abrir la puerta. Estaban cargadas de bolsas de supermercado, me siento de alguna manera decepcionado... entonces no hubo tal encuentro por mí...   
- ¿Y que dicen si vamos a la final del torneo de la Liga Pokémon? – anunció Pedro.   
- La verdad venimos rendidas – dijo Mya.   
- Si, ¿Por qué no van ustedes? Nosotras acomodaremos las cosas que compramos – finalizó Mya.   
  
Entonces Pedro me miró con una mirada de disgusto y yo se la devolví, sabía lo que pensaba... tanto esperar para nada...   
  
- Bueno – dije yo – entonces Pedro y yo iremos al menos a ver la final.   
- No vayan a llegar tarde – finalizó Mya.   
- No lo haremos – dijo Pedro.


	11. Viernes 13 II

**Viernes 13 parte2**

Subimos a las bicicletas y recorrimos ciudad Verde y el camino a la Meseta Añil, el estadio estaba repleto, así que tuvimos que permanecer parados.   
  
- ¿Cómo va el enfrentamiento? – dijo Pedro a un chico.   
- Muy emocionante – respondió este – Apenas van en el segundo enfrentamiento, estos tipos tienen pokémon con gran nivel de pelea y estrategias...   
  
Entonces miré el nombre de los participantes, no conocía a ninguno de ellos, en el marcador aparecían los pokémon que llevaban usados... Los primeros dos fueron un Donphan contra un Skarmory, ese fue el que nos perdimos, pero al parecer ganó la batalla Skarmory, y el otro entrenador llamó un gracioso Vileplume.   
  
- Está acabado ese Vileplume – me aventuré a decir – es tipo planta y no tiene oportunidad contra un volador.   
  
Al parecer nadie tomó en cuenta mi comentario y siguieron observando el encuentro, Skarmory había usado su Ala de Acero contra Vileplume, pero Vileplume se recuperó muy rápido, usando polvos para dormir contra Skarmory.   
  
El otro entrenador se vio frustrado, pues al parecer Vileplume usaría un rayo solar, y Skarmory seguía tendido en el suelo... Aun así me sorprendió que eligiera ese ataque... prácticamente ya era de noche...   
  
- No creo que tenga efecto – dije de nuevo – casi no hay sol.   
  
Vileplume de alguna manera estaba cargado al máximo y... ¡Zap! ...había terminado con Skarmory...   
  
- Estrategia – me dijo el chico – Vileplume es un pokémon oscuro.   
  
Traté de ignorar el comentario y dirigí la vista hacia el oponente... ¿Qué pokémon sacaría ahora?   
  
Entonces el marcador apagó la silueta de Skarmory.   
  
- ¡Vamos Hitmonlee! – dijo el entrenador y lanzó una pokébola al centro de la arena, saliendo de él un Hitmonlee dando patadas a Aire.   
- ¡Protección, Vileplume! – ordenó el otro.   
- ¡Usa tu lector de mentes! – ordenó a Hitmonlee.   
  
- ¿Para que usa el lector de mentes? – pregunté sarcásticamente - ¡Si hitmonlee no es psíquico!   
- Estrategia – dijo el chico de nuevo.   
  
La protección de Vileplume lo cubría con sus pétalos de Hitmonlee, quien parecia en estado meditativo...   
- ¡Suficiente, Hitmonlee! ¡Usa tu patada alta!   
Y Hitmonlee soltó una patada sobre los pétalos de Vileplume, mandándolo fuera del escenario...   
  
- El lector de mentes – dijo el chico – sirve para que el pokémon este seguro del movimiento a realizar, si solo hubiera usado patada alta, Hitmonlee pudo haber fallado y romperse la espalda, es un movimiento muy útil para los peleadores.   
  
La silueta de Vileplume había desaparecido del marcador.   
  
- ¡Ve Golduck! – ordenó el otro entrenador.   
- ¡Ja! ¡Un Gulduck! Ese Hitmonlee tiene sus días contados – dije a las demás personas. Pedro me miró con una señal de desaprobación, al igual que el joven entrenador.   
- ¡Rayo Psíquico! – ordenó.   
- ¡Rápido Hitmonlee! ¡Usa tu puño de trueno! – ordenó el entrenador.   
  
El puño de trueno deslumbró a todos, y dejó a Golduck aturdido y con una rodilla en el suelo...   
  
- ¡Puño de trueno de nuevo! – dijo el entrenador.   
- ¡Regresa Golduck! – dijo finalmente el otro, recogiendo a Golduck con una pokébola.   
  
Ahora la silueta de Golduck había desaparecido del marcador...   
  
- ¡Ve Rapidash! – gritó y lanzó su cuarta pokebola, de donde apareció un corcel de fuego.   
- ¡Usa tu pisotón Rapidash!   
- ¡Hitmonlee! ¡Intenta una patada alta!   
  
Y justo cuando Rapidash se había levantado por completo para dar el pisotón, Hitmonlee se elevó por los aires para dar su patada, pero el corcel de fuego lo derribó en el aire con las pezuñas delanteras, haciéndolo caer y retorcerse de gran dolor. Luego Rapidash no esperó más y realizo un pisotón sobre el maltrecho Hitmonlee.   
  
Ahora la silueta de Hitmonlee se había desaparecido...   
  
- ¡Tu turno Poliwrath!   
  
Ahora sería la pelea Poliwrath contra Rapidash...   
  
- Creo que Poliwrath la tiene ganada – dije. Pero de nuevo nadie me hizo caso.   
- ¡Usa tu Chorro de agua Poliwrath! – ordenó el entrenador.   
- ¡Agilidad Rapidash!   
  
Sin embargo, el chorro de agua perseguía a Rapidash por toda la arena, a donde quiera que corría, hasta que lo alcanzó y Poliwrath no dejó de lanzar el chorro de agua hasta que el otro entrenador tuvo que retirar a su pokémon.   
  
- Iban 2 – 4, parecía que el sujeto del Rápidas tenía las de perder, así que solo le quedaban dos pokémon, ya había usado a Donphan, Vileplume, Golduck y Rapidash, así que tal vez se acerque a los pokémon más fuertes...   
  
- ¡Snorlax! ¡Yo te elijo! – gritó, y me parecía buena elección, en medio del estadio apareció un enorme Snorlax que lejos de parecer un flojo parecía estar listo para la batalla.   
- ¡Golpe del cuerpo Snorlax!   
- ¡Poliwrath! ¡Usa tu hipnosis!   
  
Pero la hipnosis no tuvo efecto ante un ágil Snorlax que brincó por lo menos 5 metros de altura y cayó con todo su peso sobre un Poliwrath que quedó totalmente inconsciente...   
  
- ¡Maldición! – dijo el otro entrenador - ¡Ve Snorlax!   
  
No lo podía creer, los dos tenían Snorlax, esta será una batalla de poder a poder... Pero el segundo Snorlax lucía bofo, y lento, mientras que el otro se veía bien agil.   
  
- ¡Usa tu Rodillo! – gritó el dueño del primer Snorlax.   
- ¡Usa tu Tambor de la panza! – gritó el del segundo Snorlax, mientras, el Snorlax rápido atacaba rodando al bofo, quien se empezaba a golpear en la panza, pero se debilitaba.   
  
- ¿Para que se golpea la panza? – pregunté   
- Así eleva más su ataque, pero se debilita, será interesante ver si le funciona esa técnica – respondió Pedro.   
  
El Snorlax bofo llegó al punto de tener la panza roja, pero se levantó y se preparó para atacar al pequeño snorlax que iba a lanzar otro ataque de rodillo... Pero cayó dormido...   
  
Parecía que a todos en el estadio les había aparecido una gotita de sudor al ver que aquel snorlax se había puesto a dormir... pero el entrenador le ordenó usar el ataque del sonámbulo, así que aun seguía dormido y se levantó para atacar al pequeño Snorlax, pero el pequeño Snorlax logró esquivarlo mientras lo seguía atacando.   
  
- ¡Usa tu golpe de cuerpo! – ordenó al pequeño Snorlax.   
Este obedeció y se lanzo otra vez, ahora contra el enorme Snorlax, el impacto fue tal que el gran Snorlax quedó completamente paralizado.   
- ¡Ahora usa tu rodillo! – y el pequeño Snorlax remató al enorme Snorlax, el otro entrenador no tuvo más remedio que guardarlo en una pesada pokebola.   
  
El pequeño Snorlax se puso a dar saltos en la arena, al estilo de Rocky Balboa, pero su encanto desapareció cuando el otro entrenador mandó a su Gengar, que con una sonrisa maliciosa vio al pequeño Snorlax...   
  
- ¡Vamos Gengar! ¡Usa hipnosis! – ordenó el entrenador.   
- ¡Muévete Snorlax, no lo veas!   
  
La hipnosis le falló a Gengar, ahora Snorlax podría atacar, ¿Pero que podría hacer? El entrenador no le pudo ordenar ningún ataque, así que reforzó su defensa especial.   
  
- ¡Hipnosis de nuevo Gangar!   
  
Ahora la hipnosis había afectado a Snorlax, quien había caído en un profundo sueño.   
  
- ¡Usa tu ataque de pesadillas!   
  
Y Gengar parecía haber tocado la mente de Snorlax, mientras este comenzaba a retorcerse por las pesadillas que tenía... ¡¡¡Un mundo lleno de comida de dieta...!!!   
  
Snorlax ya no tenía escapatoria, aun así, para acabar las cosas rápido, el otro entrenador ordenó a Gengar usar el ataque de la maldición, Gengar se hirió y puso una maldición sobre Snorlax, quien ahora se debilitaba más rápido...   
  
Pero... ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡Snorlax se había despertado de la hipnosis! Y parecía furioso por las pesadillas que había tenido, así que lanzó unos ataques que traspasaban a Gengar, quien reía maliciosamente al ver que Snorlax no lo podía tocar...   
  
El entrenador de Snorlax parecía tener una idea, le ordenó a Snorlax usar ataques de golpe de cuerpo en la arena, pero este ya estaba debilitado por la maldición, aun así continuó golpeado, hasta que logró romper la arena y debajo de ellos surgió el agua del estadio tipo agua, el agua había alcanzado a Gengar quien ahora estaba sufriendo enormemente cada vez que Snorlax golpeaba la tierra y hacía escapar chorros de agua del suelo hacía él...   
  
El otro entrenador no tuvo otra opción, le dijo a Gengar que usara su ataque de enlace del destino...   
  
Gengar había caído, al igual que el pequeño Snorlax...   
  
Ahora en este punto el marcador estaba empatado 5 a 5... y a cada uno le quedaba un pokémon por usar. 

Donphan – Skarmory   
Vileplume – Hitmonlee   
Golduck – Poliwrath   
Rapidash – Snorlax   
Snorlax – Gengar   
? - ?

  
  
Eran momentos de tensión al esperar que pokémon usarían, giré la cabeza para ver a la audiencia del estadio... y entonces la vi... ¡Era AeN!


	12. Viernes 13 III

**Viernes 13 parte3**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté a AeN, pero ella solo seguía observando el centro del estadio, esperando a que los otros entrenadores sacaran sus pokémon.   
  
- ¿Porqué no me respondes? - le insistí. Entonces recordé aquello que me dijo el día anterior... "si nos vemos en la calle o en una ciudad con nuestras verdaderas 'identidades' no deberemos de cruzar palabra alguna..."   
  
Entonces simplemente di unos pasos hacia atrás... y entonces los ví... ¡Era un enjambre de unnown!   
  
- ¡Te dije que si nos veíamos en la vida real no deberíamos de cruzar palabra alguna! - gritó AeN, mientras me tomaba de la mano y comenzábamos a correr, todas las personas del estadio voltearon a ver aquel enjambre de unnown volando a nuestro alrededor.   
  
Todo pareció un extraño episodio, mientras corríamos, pude ver a través del enjambre unnown a Pedro y otros entrenadores usando sus pokémon para atacar a los unnown, pero éstos no cedían...   
  
Comenzamos a correr por los pasillos, a donde quiera que fuéramos ahí estaban ellos, rodéandonos...   
  
- ¡¿Porque nos persiguen los unnown?! - le grité a AeN.   
- ¡¡¡Porque tu me saludaste!!! - respondió ella.   
  
Seguimos corriendo hasta salir del estadio, aun ahí había varios unnown, durante unos segundos nos detuvimos, y éstos comenzaron a... ¿Cantar?   
  
Los unnown hacían un extraño sonido que no entendía, miré a AeN y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo y de terror...   
  
- El rey - dijo - Uno de los tres unnown supremos vendrá por nosotros.   
- ¿Qué? - le respondí.   
  
AeN sacó un extraño artefacto de entre sus ropas, parecía un teléfono muy extraño, lo usó y dijo... "BHo, tenemos problemas, KwZ me saludó en el estadio y los adeptos del rey han invocado a uno de los tres unnown supremos... Vengan rápido..."   
  
No comprendía nada... Los unnown seguían cantando y se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor sin dejarnos lugar para correr... entonces ocurrió... todo se convirtió en crystal...   
  
- ¡¿Me puedes decir que diablos sucede?! - le grito a AeN desesperado.   
- Es mi culpa, debí decírtelo... - me dijo desconsolada - Pero esto apenas lo ibamos a ver la sesión siguiente... La razón por la que no podemos entablar comunicación, es porque los unnown adeptos al rey identifican a los miembros de la hermandad por sus ondas cerebrales cuando se encuentran... En fin... ahora tendremos problemas...   
  
- ¿Porqué? - le pregunté.   
- Porque estos unnown han llamado a uno de los unnown supremos...   
- ¿Y cuando llegará?   
- No lo se...   
  
Entonces me siento en el suelo, nos encontramos solos, en una cárcel de cristal afuera de un Estadio, solo se escuchan cánticos extraños de los unnown...   
  
- ¿Porqué cantan los unnown? - le pregunto a AeN.   
- Así es su forma de comunicarse - me responde.   
- Tengo una idea - le propongo. - Aun tengo mis pokémon y mis nuevos unnown, los unnown K y Z son más grandes que estos pequeños unnown... ¿Los puedo usar contra ellos?   
- Será mejor que esperemos a los demás. - Me respondió.   
  
- Al menos lo intentaré... Veamos... ¡Salgan Kadhoe y Zrenya!   
  
Los unnown Kadhoe y Zrenya son más grandes que los unnown que nos persiguen... eso nos da ventaja... Ahora... Zrenya es fuerza... Fuerza es lo que necesito para romper estas paredes de cristal...   
  
- ¡Zrenya! golpea las paredes...   
  
Al instante, el unnown comienza a golpear las paredes, pero nada sucede...   
  
- Lo estas haciendo mal - dijo AeN.   
- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué hago mal? ¿Y tu no piensas hacer nada?   
  
Ella simplemente se quedó callada...   
  
- Necesitas mucho a Adrex - le comenté, sabiendo de su unnown Adrex, que es astucia...   
  
Zrenya seguía golpeando, y nada pasaba, me frustré y con el puño cerrado golpée la pared, millones de cristales saliron volando por todas partes...   
  
- Pensé que nunca lo descubrirías - dijo por fin AeN - Ahora que ya sabes que los unnown son los que te pasan el poder estas listo para enfrentarte con el primer unnown supremo... ¡¡¡@!!!   
  
- ¡¿@?! - le pregunté - ¿yo solo?   
  
- Tú solo, así que prepárate...


	13. Viernes 13 IV

**Viernes 13 parte4**

- ¡¿Acaso analizaste lo que has dicho?! ¡¿Lo has pensado por un instante?! - le reclamo a AeN - Prácticamente me estas mandando a mi muerte... No se casi nada de estos Unnown supremos, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía hasta hace unos instantes como manejar los míos... ¡¿Y me estas pidiendo que me enfrente a uno de los unnown más fuertes?!   
  
- Silencio - dijo AeN - Hablas demasiado, ¿Sabías eso?   
- ¡No importa! - le grito - ¡Tan solo quiero que los demás esten aquí para ayudarme!   
- Por supuesto que estaran - replica ella - primero tenemos que ver si tienes la habilidad, si es que los unnown realmente te escogieron porque podías o... porque eras el más cercano...   
  
De pronto, los unnown volvieron a modificar la estructura de Cristal, esta vez, la cárcel se convirtió en un enorme estadio, en el estacionamiento de un verdadero estadio. Las personas ahí reunidas podían ver lo que pasaba adentro, pero ni AeN ni yo podíamos salir, los unnown cesaron su canto por unos instantes... Y luego comenzaron a palpitar y a brillar... Hasta que por fin apareció... Un enorme @ fue invocado sobre el estadio de Cristal...   
  
- ¡Ve adelante! - dijo AeN, dándome un empujón hacia el área de juego.   
- OS DOY LA BIENVENIDA, NUEVO MIEMBRO DE LA HERMANDAD, ¿ASI QUE VOS QUERES RETARME? - dijo la enorme @   
- ¿Qué dices? - pregunté.   
- ¡CALLAD! ¡YA VEREIS SI SOS DIGNO DE RETAR AL REY!   
- No entiendo nada, AeN.   
  
De pronto, el enorme unnown comenzó a despedir un brillo escarlata de su ojo, una pequeña luz se dirigió a K, pero este quedó inmóvil.   
  
- ¡Kadhoe! - le grité - ¡Muévete!   
  
Entonces @ comenzó a lanzar energía hacia K, y éste último no se movía, pero de la nada, uno de los pequeños unnown que invocaron a @, sin querer se atravesó en el rayo quedando destruido por completo.   
  
- Tuviste suerte en invocar la suerte al llamar a K - comentó AeN con tono gracioso, yo también me reí, tenía la suerte de mi lado después de todo...   
  
- ¿ASÍ QUE KwZ ESTÁ DE VUELTA? ESCUCHÉ QUE ¥ HABIA TOMADO POSESION DE UNOS HUMANOS Y LO HABIA LIQUIDADO POR TRAIDOR. USTEDES HUMANOS SON COMO LA HIEDRA, SALEN POR DOQUIER.   
  
- ¡Silencio! ¡Ahora verás lo que es poder! ¡¡¡Zrenya!!! - Z comenzó a brillar, entonces sabía que era el momento, me escabullí entre los pequeños unnown y llego frente a @, tomo impulso y le asesto un golpe en la parte baja, éste sale despedido hacia la pared de cristal del estadio, atemorizando a las personas, luego me inclino ante la mirada de AeN.   
  
- ¿Que te ocurre? - me pregunta   
- Me dolió - le respondo con cara triste T.T   
- Por supuesto - dice ella - Tienes fuerza, no V (invulnerabilidad) y cuidado porque @ se está reincorporando...   
  
- Eso no es ningun problema... ¡Kadhoe! - K brilla y una pieza de cristal de la pared donde se impactó @ cae sobre él.   
- ¡Esto es divertido! ¡Kadhoe! - K brilla de nuevo, y varios unnown pierden el equilibrio al volar y se impactan en el ojo de @.   
- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Kadhoe!   
  
@ se reincorpora, apunta hacia mí de nuevo su luz roja, pero los unnown vuelven a chocar con él y lanza su rayo en otra dirección. Me parecía realmente divertido, con mi suerte podré ganar, volteo a ver a AeN, pero se encuentra en el suelo llena de sangre. Corro hacia ella, quitando mi sonrisa estúpida del rostro. ¿Qué pasó?   
  
- El rayo... coff! - dijo ella tosiendo sangre - El rayo me pegó a mí.   
- ¡¿Como?! ¡Teníamos la suerte de nuestro lado!   
- Ups... - dijo ella con cara triste - se me olvidó decirtelo, puede ser tanto buena como mala suerte, solo es cuestión del Azar... Coff! supongo que ahora fue mala suerte...   
  
Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y su mano cayó, su cinturón donde tenía tres pokebolas desapareció...   
  
- SUPONGO QUE ESTE ES UN ROUND MAS PARA EL REY... UN KwZ Y AeN MUERTOS EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA... JUJU... ESPERAD EL PROXIMO ENCUENTRO, TRAIDORES DE LA HERMANDAD...   
  
Los unnown hacen desaparecer a @, luego al cristal, y por último, salen volando sin rumbo fijo... abrazo a AeN... y solo lloro... esperando a que los demás se acerquen...


	14. El Reanimador

**El Reanimador**

Ahí estaban todos. Entre el público. Estaban todos los miembros de la hermandad.   
  
Pedro fue el primero en acercarse, traté de contener más las lágrimas, pero aun tenía los ojos rojos.   
  
- ¿Qué carajos fue lo que pasó aquí? - fue la primera pregunta de Pedro, no sabía que responderle simplemente me quedé callado mientras veía como los miembros de la hermandad sacaban un pokémon, era la H de BHo, lo situó por encima de las personas y les pidió que lo miraran, luego quien se hacia llamar DrI me pidió que desviara la mirada, de todas maneras tenía que esconder mi rostro, BHo pronunció una palabra "Hirukai".   
  
- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué le pasó? - pregunta Pedro   
- ¿No lo recuerdas?   
- Sufrió un accidente, ella era una antigua amiga de tu amigo - respondió DrI.   
  
Pedro se quedó en estado meditativo mientras BHo hablaba con las personas del estadio que regresaban en masa de regreso a la arena de juego...   
  
- Será mejor que regreses al estadio con las demás personas - dijo BHo a Pedro. - Nosotros ayudaremos a tu amigo-   
  
Pedro titubeó, pero terminó por acatar órdenes.   
  
- ¿Y ahora qué? - le pregunto a BHo.   
- Esperar - respondió él.   
- ¡¿Esperar qué Carajos?! ¡No ves que está muerta! ¡No te duele al menos un poco el corazón!   
- Nunca llegué a conocerla - respondió BHo con tono frío - Ni tu tampoco, no sabías siquiera cual era su verdadero nombre.   
- Es cierto. - respondí sorprendido por la respuesta de BHo.   
  
- No solo es un capricho - continuó diciendo - la razón por la que ninguno de nosotros da su nombre, es porque lidiamos con la muerte a cada instante, no podemos establecer lazos con cada nuevo miembro, y ahora que la antigua AeN ha muerto será necesario buscarle un reemplazo.   
- ¿Pero como?   
- ¿No recuerdas cuando el otro KwZ murió?   
- Por supuesto, fue apenas ayer. Unos sujetos lo mataron y luego cuando me acerqué a él, aparecieron esas pokébolas de pronto en...   
- Tienes razón - interrumpe DrI - Pero nunca lo interpretaste correctamente.   
- Así es - continua BHo - KwZ no fue "atacado" por unos sujetos, en realidad, al igual que tu, se enfrentó a uno de los unnown supremos, ¥, para ser más exactos, cuyo poder es precisamente poseer personas o pokémon al mismo tiempo, ese KwZ falló su misión y fue derrotado. Cuándo un miembro de la hermandad es derrotado, los unnown se refugian en sus pokébolas y desaparecen...   
- ¿Se hacen invisibles? - le pregunto   
- No - continua BHo - Las pokébolas no "se hacen invisibles" simplemente desaparecen, y reaparecen cuando sienten una presencia digna de mandarlos.   
- ¿Y como saben eso? - pregunto nuevamente   
- Simplemente ocurre.   
  
Desolado, suelto a AeN, no puedo creer que tengan tan pocos sentimientos estas personas, y justo cuando seco las lágrimas de mis ojos, veo que repentinamente aparecen las pokébolas en el cinturón de AeN.   
  
- Han hecho su elección, alguien de este estadio ha sido escogido, será mejor liberar los unnown para que vayan a buscar su próximo amo.   
  
BHo lo hace, toma las pokébolas y libera a A, e y N, pero estas no salen volando rumbo al estadio, sino que salen en una dirección contraria, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.   
  
Y luego escuché un grito bastante familiar...   
  
- ¡¡¡Félix!!! ¡¡¡Félix!!! ¡¡¡AYUDAMEEEE!!!   
  
Una silueta de una joven se dibujaba entre las sombras, era perseguida, o más bien, seguida por los unnown, ¿Pero quien era? Esa voz era muy familiar, pero estaba muy lejos para identificarla...  
  
¡Era Estela!


	15. Valentine

**Valentine**

Estela se coloca atrás de mí, y los unnown quedan suspendidos en el aire.   
  
- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - me pregunta.   
- Has sido elegida - le responde BHo.   
- Tendrás que acompañarme - añade DrI.   
  
DrI se lleva a una confundida Estela a dar un paseo, esta escena casi se me hace conocida, veo a BHo, quien está un poco inquieto, y le hago algo de plática.   
  
- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto.   
- Escuché tu nombre, ella lo estaba gritando.   
- Vamos, ¿Acaso es tan importante?   
- Lo es.   
  
Seguimos de pie afuera del estadio, una camioneta del forense llega al lugar... me pregunto si los otros miembros la habrán llamado...   
  
- Permíteme un instante - dice BHo.   
  
BHo se dirige hacia el vehículo, habla un poco con las personas, tal vez les esté explicando lo que pasó, o les inventó una muy buena historia. Luego las personas recogen a AeN y se la llevan.   
  
- Realmente no tienes idea de cuantas veces he vivido esta escena - comenta mientras se para de nuevo a mi lado.   
- ¿Y que va a suceder ahora?   
- DrI hablará con tu amiga...   
- Mi novia...   
- Lo que sea - dice BHo - Ella le hablará lo mismo que AeN habló contigo, ella decidirá si acepta o no.   
  
Titubeo por un momento, pero luego me aventuro a preguntarle...   
- ¿Y si acepta? ¿Qué será de nosotros?   
  
BHo por un momento pone la cara seria y luego se decide a explicar.   
- Por milenios, la hermandad unnown ha luchado en contra de los unnown supremos y el rey unnown. Cada enfrentamiento se da cuando los miembros de la hermandad se encuentran o se hablan entre ellos, cualquier contacto desatará el inicio de un nuevo ROUND.   
- ¿Y porque no aparecen ahora que estamos hablando? - le pregunto   
- Eso es porque acabas de tener un encuentro, pasan 12 horas antes de que las condiciones puedan llegar a ser normales para un nuevo enfrentamiento, durante el tiempo después de un round, los miembros de la hermandad podemos hablar y reclutar a un nuevo miembro si es que ha resultado muerto.   
  
Analizo por un momento la situación, si Estela llegará a aceptar la proposición, no podría hablar con ella... porque si dirigimos la palabra entre nosotros, seremos atacados como nos sucedió hoy a mí y a AeN. Y si nos enfrentamos a los unnown supremos, ellos no se detendrán hasta que uno de los dos muera...   
  
- Se lo que estás pensando - dice BHo. - si tu novia llegara a aceptar, no la podrías volver a ver normalmente.   
- Eso me temo... ¿Y porque ella fue la elegida? ¿Porque yo fui elegido?   
- Son desconocidos los motivos de los unnown para escoger a sus amos.   
  
Pero aun así, si nos llegáramos a enfrentar a uno de los unnown supremos, aun podríamos derrotarlo, y pasar 12 horas juntos después.   
  
- ¿Alguna vez han derrotado a uno de los unnown en todos enstos años?   
- Nunca - responde BHo - En cada enfrentamiento, uno de los miembros de la hermandad cae muerto.   
  
- ¿Porqué? No entiendo   
- Supongo que nuestros unnown no son lo suficientemente fuertes como uno de los supremos. - responde BHo   
- ¡Pero aun podemos entrenarlos! - le respondo con entusiasmo   
- Es imposible que logres entrenar a tu unnown, y lograrlo hacer que alcance el siguiente nivel, es simplemente imposible...   
  
En eso estábamos, cuando Estela llegó con DrI, al parecer ya le había explicado todo... solo me faltaba saber cual era la decisión que ella tomaría al respecto...   
  
- ¿Ya sabes todo? ¿Que has decidido? - la abordo con preguntas a diestra y siniestra, sin saber siquiera que es lo que ella sabe, Estela es una chica sencilla, dulce, tierna y normalmente no es una chica demasiado fuerte de temperamento, a veces se asusta al ver a sus pokémon ser derrotados o dañados... si la conozco bien... es seguro que no haya aceptado...   
  
- He aceptado - responde ella.   
  
La respuesta me llega como un alfiler en corazón, siento como se rompe por dentro y viaja por todo mi cuerpo.   
  
- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? - le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.   
  
Ella solo afirma con la cabeza y deja escapar también algunas lágrimas. sin darme cuenta, BHo y DrI han desaparecido.   
  
- Lo siento - me dice entre lágrimas.   
  
Podría reclamarle. Podría decirle que no estoy de acuerdo. Podría hacerle ver el error en el que ha caído. Podría dejar las pokébolas de los unnown en el suelo. Podría huir con ella de la hermandad. Podría... Pero lo que hago es abrazarla y dejarla que ella llore en mi hombro mientras repite "lo siento, perdóname", una y otra vez...   
  
Pasamos juntos el resto del tiempo, al diablo con la final del torneo de seguro pelearían Dragonite o Tyranitar, así son todos los malditos entrenadores sedientos de poder...   
  
Acampamos y dormimos en el bosque, abrazados el uno con el otro, sin hablar... muchas veces se dicen más cosas con el silencio...   
  
Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, dejo una nota diciendo que seguiría su camino junto con Mya... la nota me sorprendió, pensé que esas dos se odiaban, eran como el agua y el aceite...   
  
Sin más que hacer, recojo la casa de campaña me despierto sintiéndome como un joven nuevo, con un gran vacío por dentro, luego me decido, después de todo aun tengo un objetivo... ¡Debo entrenar esos Unnown!


	16. Cementerio de Mascotas

Cementerio de Mascotas

Tres meses... ¿Tres meses? ¿En serio han pasado tres meses? Vaya, tres meses... Increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Increíble que aun de todo este tiempo la siga extrañando... ¿Por qué acepté esto? ¿Por qué ella aceptó? ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos? ¿Pensará en mí como yo pienso en ella? ¿O acaso tiene nuevos amigos?

Es el pan de cada día, cada mañana desde hace tres meses despierto y me hago las mismas preguntas, al igual que cuando estoy a punto de dormir. Hace tres meses, en la liga pokémon, mi vida cambió por completo. Vi personas morir, fui derrotado, adquirí tres nuevos pokémon fuera de lo normal, fui rebautizado, me di cuenta que en este mundo existían fuerzas muy poderosas, perdí las dos cosas que más quería en este mundo: Mi novia y querer ser el mejor entrenador del mundo. Aun así podría ser el mejor entrenador del mundo, pero desde aquel día guardé todo mi equipo pokémon en la PC, solo guardo tres pokébolas en mi cinturón. Tres pokébolas con un extraño pokémon al que se le conoce como unnown. Tres unnown, cada uno con una forma diferente y un poder especial. Con ellos luché contra un semi-dios. Gracias a ellos no puedo hablar con mi novia o invocaría otro semi-dios. Si al menos me mandara una carta sería feliz.

En estos tres meses he recorrido el mapa y he andado de aquí para allá. Nunca me había sentido tan solo en toda mi vida. Visité la casa de mis padres para pedirles que no siguieran ahorrando mi dinero, pero no había nadie en casa, habían salido en un crucero. De pronto voy a ciudades y veo a los demás entrenadores competir entre ellos. Recuerdo con gracia como me había prometido a mí mismo entrenar a estos malditos unnown. Pero simplemente no puedo. Después de salir de la Meseta Añil, aquel día en el que Estela me había dejado,  alguien me retó, con gran confianza en mis unnown me preparé para luchar, mandé a w, usé su poder escondido y mordí el polvo. Un Balbeet me había derrotado. Mandé a K, y usé su poder escondido, "Kadhoe", de nuevo fui derrotado por un Balbeet. Mandé a Z, "Zrenya", y la historia se repitió con "w". Desde ese entonces he evadido cualquier enfrentamiento pokémon. El entrenador que me derrotó era un niño muy joven, de 10 años, 5 años más joven que yo. Me sentí ridiculizado.

Comprendí las palabras de BHo, tratar de entrenar a un unnown es tan patético como tener un Magikarp de nivel 100.

¿Dónde estoy ahora?

Parece que de nuevo acampé en una zona boscosa que no reconozco. Recojo mi casa de campaña, como algo de frutas de un árbol, después me lavo la cara en un río cercano... Es increíble que el agua de este lugar esté tan pura... y emprendo de nuevo el camino... este lugar ciertamente me es muy familiar... ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué siento que he estado aquí antes? Sólo hay formaciones rocosas por donde las plantas crecen, y parece como si esas formaciones rocosas fueran ruinas o... ¿Templos?

Es muy extraño... cómo llegué aquí... muy extrañamente puedo recordar lo que hice el día de ayer, tampoco recuerdo donde estuve el día anterior. Me acerco a una de las que parecen ser paredes, cuidadosamente retiro las plantas que la cubren parcialmente... ¿Acaso estoy en... ¡Las Ruinas Alph!?

Mi asombro es cortado por una sombra que pasa a gran velocidad por detrás de mí, instintivamente saco una de las pokébolas. Observo por todos lados con la mirada, cierro mis dientes mientras mis músculos se contraen. De nuevo el sonido, el pasto y las ramas de los arbustos se agitan, luego el movimiento se detiene. ¿Será un pokémon o una persona?

Mis dudas se disiparon al ver una luz brillante nacer entre las sombras de los arbustos, mis pokébolas comenzaron a temblar, inclusive la que tenía en la mano... después comenzó un temblor aun mucho mayor, una extraña melodía escuchada antes por mis oídos comenzó, no cabía duda... eran los unnown... de entre las grietas, del suelo, por todos lados salían hacia aquella luz que comenzó a moverse rápidamente al percatarse de que era perseguida por un enjambre gigantesco de unnown... De pronto mis pokébolas se abrieron, 'K', 'w' y 'Z' se unieron al ejambre que perseguía aquella luz que se movía por todas partes, manipulando al gigantesco enjambre a su antojo... entonces recordé aquello que leí hace tiempo, aquello referente a los pokémon más rápidos de la tierra, de aquellos tres pokémon legendarios que corrían como relámpagos por las tierras de Johto... Suicune, Entei y Raikou... Recordé el agua que vi en la mañana... era tan pura... ¡Se trataba de Suicune!

La melodía siniestra de los unnown crecía cada vez más y más mientras se desesperaban al no poder atrapar a Suicune, hasta que llegó un momento en el que la luz desapareció en el horizonte y los unnown regresaron.

"Impresionane, ¿o no?" me dijo un sujeto que salía de entre los arbustos. Hace tiempo que no hablo con personas, de hecho aunque quiera saludar ni una palabra sale de mi boca.

"No sabes la suerte que tienes, he intentado ver un espectáculo como éste por años y muy pocas veces como hoy lo he logrado, y tu solo llegas y lo vez. En serio, tienes mucha suerte." El sujeto sigue hablándome aun cuando yo no lo he saludado. 'K', 'w' y 'Z' regresan volando hacia mí, K y Z se ven mucho más grandes que los demás unnown, rayos, odio que este sujeto tenga que ver mis pokémon, con el rostro escondido los llamo y me preparo para seguir explorando.

"¿Hermandad Unnown? ¿O me equivoco?" Cuando el sujeto dijo esas palabras me quedé pretificado.

"Ahora lo comprendo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Eusine, mucho gusto."


	17. Cementerio de Mascotas II

Cementerio de Mascotas 2   
"Hablas mucho" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca en mucho tiempo. Él seguía mirándome con esa extraña sonrisa sarcástica.  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir? - Me dijo mientras tomaba su equipo. - No esperaba más realmente.   
Mientras se iba finalmente me decidí a hablar. - ¿Eusine? ¿Ese investigador obsesionado?  
- El mismo - me dijo.  
- ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de la hermandad unnown? - le pregunté con gran curiosidad.  
- La hermandad unnown - me dijo - Es solo uno de muchos secretos que hay en este planeta, la mitad de ellos que ni siquiera me gustaría haber conocido. Pero como investigador que soy, debo estar al pendiente de todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Todo lo que ocurre, desde la caída de una pequeña hoja, puede afectar el universo entero.  
- Eso es ridículo - le dije.  
- Ridículo tal vez, pero es cierto. - Me dijo y finalmente se preparó para marcharse. - Solo recuerda que los unnown no son pokémon.   
¿Los unnown no nos pokémon? ¿Entonces que rayos son? ¿Son objetos? ¿Son personas? Maldita sea, ese sujeto solo me dejó con más dudas que las que ya tenía. Mientras él se alejaba por el horizonte, seguí revisando las ruinas Alph, es tan extraño que ya casi nadie venga, hubo un tiempo en que este lugar estuvo repleto de científicos y turistas de todas las regiones del mundo. Me pregunto que habrá pasado. Sea lo que haya sido, este lugar se encuentra en condiciones deplorables, aun así hay decenas de cavernas, la mayoría de ellas están en completa penumbra, y las que antes tenían luz por las investigaciones también lo están ahora. Este lugar me llena de una nostalgia desconocida, es un sentimiento extraño.   
Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos bruscamente por un hombre que súbitamente aparece frente a mí.   
- Es hora – cuando terminó de hablar me tomó del hombro y pronunció una palabra que me era muy familiar.  
- ¡Bakhata! – el unnown en forma de B comenzó a brillar y sentí esa sensación de nuevo, nos teletransportamos a un lugar lleno de llamas, el calor era insoportable.   
- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunté cuando me dejó  
- Soy el nuevo BHo – me dijo, volvió a pronunciar la palabra que invocaba la teletransportación y desapareció.  
- Muchos de nosotros no fuimos invitados al último Round – me dijo DrI.  
- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué está pasando ahora? – le pregunté precipitadamente.  
- Desde la última vez que nos vimos, el primer BHo que conociste entró en contacto con FgJ en las calles de una ciudad, "¥" se manifestó al posesionar unas personas del bajo mundo y ambos fueron asesinados. Sus respectivos unnown eligieron un nuevo dueño, pero al parecer estos individuos no sabían nada al respecto sobre lo que pasaba, nos tomó tiempo llegar hacia ellos y enseñarles todo lo que tenían que saber en el tiempo restante.  
- ¿Y como lo supiste? – le pregunté  
- Gracias al unnown "I" (IIRIE) intuición.  
- ¿Y qué rayos está sucediendo ahí? no alcanzo a ver nada.  
- Otros dos miembros entraron en contacto, "§" se manifestó.  
- ¿§?  
- Otro de los unnown supremos, como ya sabes, tu viste como "¥" mató al antiguo KwZ, te enfrentaste a "@" y viste como mató a la antigua AeN.  
- ¿Y quienes fueron los que entraron en contacto esta vez?  
- La nueva AeN y VuW.   
¡"Estela"! Me dije para mí mismo.   
- Pero, el unnown supremo solo desaparece cuando mata a alguien, ¿O me equivoco?  
- Estás en lo correcto – me responde DrI. – Y si tienes en cuenta que VuW tiene afuera a "V" (VALKARYE) Invulnerabilidad, será muy difícil que muera, así que esa pobre chica tiene los días contados.  
- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿No les podemos ayudar?!  
- no – me responde DrI.  
- ¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo?  
- Observar – dijo sLT que había sido teletransportado por BHo.  
- ¡NO! ¡TENEMOS QUE ACTUAR! – les digo a todos  
- Las cosas no son así – dijo PyZ que se encontraba en el lugar desde hace tiempo.  
- ¿Quién lo dice? – les pregunto.  
- El tiempo – me responde DrI. – Así ha sido desde hace siempre.  
- Esto es ridículo – les digo – yo pienso ayudarles, y si no me quieren dar datos entonces me arriesgaré yo solo.  
- Solo lo haces porque ella fue tu novia – me dice DrI.  
- Ella ES mi novia – le dije mientras comenzaba a bajar.   
DrI movió la cabeza en señal de negación, pero finalmente se resignó y dijo:   
- "§" maneja la locura en las personas, como sabes, cada unnown supremo tiene su propia habilidad, "¥" podía manejar a las personas a su antojo, "@" era la maldad pura, pues "§" es locura, saca a las personas completamente fuera de su juicio, hace que los miembros de la hermandad que entran en contacto se maten entre ellos.  
- Gracias – le dije y continué bajando.   
- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? – le pregunta AeN a VuW.  
- Tal pareciera que una eternidad. – le responde VuW.  
- ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿No nos piensa atacar? – pregunta AeN.  
- Nos quiere volver locos – dice VuW con una sonrisa.   
VuW desvía la mirada para verme descender entre las rocas, el humo me opaca por unos segundos, y después aparezco frente a ellos.   
- ¡KwZ! – grita Estela - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- No me llames así, tu sabes que me llamo Félix.  
- Al igual que yo sabes a lo que te comprometiste al entrar a la hermandad, así que apégate a las reglas...   
Mientras me sigue regañando pierdo la noción de lo que dice porque su belleza me atonta por completo, tanto tiempo sin verla, tanto que no hemos compartido, entre estas rocas volcánicas su belleza resalta tanto, la veo seguir hablando, entonces se ve como si comenzara a gritar, salgo de mi trance por completo. Hay una luz brillante que sale de la parte de en medio de "§", VuW dice "WREK" y "VALKARYE" y comienza a dirigirse hacia mí con una mirada extraña... 


	18. Carrie, the Fury

Carrie the fury   
- Oye amigo, contrólate – le dije al sujeto con los unown VuW, pero parecía no escuchar palabra alguna, continuaba caminando hacia mí, dos de sus unown, V y W se encontraban flotando sobre él.  
- ¿Qué le sucede? – le pregunté a Estela  
- "§" ha logrado apoderarse de él, ha torcido sus pensamientos y lo ha puesto en contra nuestra. – Me responde Estela.  
- ¿Y uno de los nuestros nos va a atacar? ¿Conoces exactamente lo que sus unnown nos harían? – le pregunto de nuevo a Estela.  
- Valkarye, el unnown de la invulnerabilidad, su cuerpo no puede ser dañado cuando su unnown está acivo.  
- Genial – le digo – prácticamente nos enfrentaremos en contra de superman.  
- No del todo – dice ella – tú tienes a Zrenya, el unnown de la fuerza, digamos que si lo enfrentas será un encuentro algo peculiar.  
- ¡Kadhoe! ¡Zrenya! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras lo hacia, mis dos unnown comenzaron a brillar, giré a verlos y en ese momento de descuido, VuW se abalanzó rápidamente sobre mí, me tenía en el suelo y me daba golpes a diestra y siniestra, el suelo estaba realmente caliente, tomé una de sus manos antes de que me diera un golpe más y lo lanzé por los aires. Mi labio inferior está palpitando, el maldito me había sacado sangre.   
- ¡Vamos KwZ! ¡Tú puedes! – me gritó Estela  
- Por favor, no me llames así, mi nombre es Félix – le dije  
- ¡Cuidado! – me gritó, VuW había tomado una roca y me la había lanzado en la espalda, el impacto fue tan grande que pesadamente caí al suelo, mientras que veía como de nuevo VuW se abalanzaba sobre mí, tomé impulso y me retiré rodando, él cayó sobre el piso, cerré el puño para golpearlo en la cara... pero me detuve.  
- ¡Qué haces! – me gritó Estela.  
- ¡Golpéalo! – insistió ella.   
Nunca he sido una persona violenta, y ella lo sabe, nunca me atrevería a golpear a nadie, siempre han sido mis pokémon los que han luchado por mí, cada vez que alguien me retaba, cada vez que alguien se aprovechaba de mí... no soy una persona violenta... no puedo hacer esto...   
- ¡Eres un cobarde! – me gritó Estela al ver que yo bajaba mi puño. VuW aprovechó y con ambos pies me empujó... aun si me atreviera a atacarlo con mi fuerza, nunca detendría a algo imparable... es como un tren que se dirige a una montaña...   
Mientras estoy en el suelo, VuW se levanta, veo su sombra y tomo un puño de cenizas, volteo rápidamente y se lo lanzo a los ojos.   
Cae al piso quejándose... en verdad dudo que sea locura lo que tenga, más bien pienso que es furia... ¿Pero por qué? Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el unnown supremo §... su enorme ojo sigue brillando con una intensidad hipnotizante, sin embargo no me afecta en nada a mí, ni a Estela o a otro miembro de la hermandad. § no habla ni se defiende como lo hizo @... ¿Y si lo ataco con mi fuerza? Retrocedí mi puño para golpearlo... ahora es distinto, si tengo el valor de golpear una de estas cosas...   
- ¡Cuidado KwZ! – me gritó Estela. Voltee rápidamente, pero el puño de VuW ya estaba en mi rostro, veía luces por todos lados, no pude ver nada, solo sentí otro puñetazo en mi boca, sentí algo caliente recorrer por mis labios... de seguro era sangre. ¡El maldito me había sacado sangre!   
Aun con los ojos cerrados extendí mis manos, una de ellas atrapó el puño de VuW, la apreté por instinto y sentí los huesos de su mano romperse... como pude abrí los ojos y lo vi ahí, sus ojos llenos de tierra y su mirada como si nada hubiera pasado... Entonces vi solté su mano y vi con horror como sus dedos se encontraban hacia todas direcciones, me espantó la imagen y lo solté, solo para recibir un puñetazo con su otra mano en la mejilla.   
- ¡Muy bien, estoy harto de esto! – le grité con todas mis fuerzas al sujeto VuW. - Realmente no me interesa si tu eres invencible con tu estúpido Valkarye o tu maldito Wrek... ¡Porque te romperé todos los malditos huesos ahora mismo!   
Tenía una mano en el rostro de VuW y la otra en su mano que aun estaba sana, las presioné lo más que pude y le rompí los huesos del cráneo y de la ambas manos. Y en ese mismo momento no me percaté que tanto los huesos de VuW, como el mismo unnown W de él se habían desquebrajado. La W de VuW pasó a ser w, mientras que mi w de KwZ se había convertido en mayúscula... ¡¿Había evolucionado?! Pero es imposible.   
Todos los miembros de la hermandad unnown quedaron inermes ante tal hecho, era algo simplemente imposible, algo que no cabía dentro de sus posibilidades.   
VuW o Vuw estaba muerto, como era de esperarse el unnown supremo § se había retirado. DrI se acercó a mí y me dijo: "Felicidades, tu w evolucionó a Wrek: la furia."   
- ¿Cómo que felicidades? – le reclamé yo. - ¿Acaso no has visto que maté a una persona con mis propias manos?  
- Sabes que esto nos ha pasado desde siempre, alguien siempre tiene que morir, tuviste suerte de que no fuiste tú, KWZ, o ella.   
¡AeN! ¡Estela! Es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, y ahora podría estar doce horas con ella. No podría ser más feliz.   
- ¡Estela! – le grito – finalmente estaremos juntos, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, me pareció una eternidad, en realidad te extrañé mucho.   
Guardo a mis unnown y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo me sentí extraño... me sentí incómodo.   
- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté  
- Es... es algo que intenté decirte hace tiempo... no quiero que sigamos siendo novios. – me dice ella con la mirada baja.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? – Le pregunté.  
- Es que... ya no me siento a gusto, necesito espacio para mi sola, y todos estos acontecimientos, y el tiempo que tenemos que estar separados... ya no lo aguanto más... además creo que eres mejor como mi amigo. Y no te preocupes por mí, Pedro y Mya me acompañan en mis viajes. Bueno, creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte y... creo que ahora debo irme.  
- Pero... – sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, fueron directas y certeras, el día de hoy me había acobardado, me habían golpeado y sin embargo lo que más me dolió es que me hayan dejado, tan rápido y tan tajante, como una operación sin anestesia al centro de mi corazón, pude sentir como se hacia pedazos y como mis ilusiones se iban por el caño.   
Estela se dirigió con BHo y fue teletransportada, Dios... ¿Pero qué hice? 


	19. Alien

Alien   
Quedo tendido en suelo y veo como V, u y w salen volando, seguramente conseguirán a un nuevo miembro de la hermandad, cuando llegue le van a explicar todo, nos retiraremos cada quien a lo sus asuntos...   
BHo vuelve a aparecer, le pido que por favor me teletransporte a donde me había encontrado antes, no necesitaba ver al nuevo miembro ni nada de lo que siempre hacen.   
Volví a aparecer en las ruinas Alph momentos después.   
Me sentía terrible, me senté sobre una de las rocas. Hoy mi novia me había abandonado, hoy había asesinado a una persona, a uno de mis compañeros. Pareciera como si la suerte no me favoreciera. Pero... al menos uno de mis unnow 'evolucionó' pasó de ser w, a ser W, entonces ya tengo... Suerte, Furia y Fuerza. Vaya combinación. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que causó que mi unnown evolucionara? En esos momentos no podía pensar claro... estaba enojado... estaba furioso... Ahora que lo recuerdo, el unnown supremo § era locura, pero VuW no estaba loco, de hecho actuaba con la furia. Era como si la locura hubiera sido cegada por la furia, la misma furia que me encendió a mi... pero es muy simple, debe de haber pasado algo más.   
Ow, no puedo pensar en eso... Estela... ¿Por qué me abandonó? Esto es ridículo, sus razones no me convencieron... ¿Quería estar sola? No, no era eso, creo que la maldita se enamoró de Pedro, maldición, lo sabía, sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, nunca debí dejar que se fueran solos. Maldita sea, maldito Pedro y maldita Estela. Tomé una de las pokébolas de los unnown y la arrojé con furia, la pokébola chocó contra un muro de las ruinas Alph, vi como rodaba por el pasto y finalmente se detenía. Fui por ella y la guardé, no tengo ganas de caminar el día de hoy, así que acamparé aquí mismo de nuevo.   
  
Me siento cansado y solo, algunas veces lloraba en las noches y cuando la recordaba, me gustaba pensar en esos momentos alegres que pasamos, siempre pensaba en ella, todo en mi vida era acerca de ella. Mi vida era ella. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella.   
Pero no podía hacer alguna locura, simplemente y aunque lo pensara, no tenía el valor ni las ganas de hacerlo.   
Como me gustaban sus ojos, era lo más hermoso de ella, su profundidad y su toque, su belleza casi celestial, cuando hablábamos me quedaba viendo fijamente en sus ojos y me perdía, me dejaba llevar por ellos, me hundía en su profundidad, era como ver lo más bello del alma de alguien, después ella me daba un golpecito en la cabeza y me preguntaba si le estaba poniendo atención a lo que me decía y yo le decía que estaba de acuerdo en que se pintara el cabello, ella me daba un golpe y me decía que no estaba hablando de eso, que estaba hablando en usar pupilentes de colores, luego nos poníamos a reír juntos.   
Me dolía el corazón, no podía levantarme, no pude levantarme en muchos días, me quedé en mi campamento en las ruinas Alph, no salía a ningún lado, sólo comía de las provisiones que había comprado para todo el mes y seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho Estela... si tal vez hubiera hecho otra cosa, si hubiera actuado diferente... Maldita sea. Al menos hoy abandonaré mi campamento, ya han pasado varios días, y ya me he terminado la comida. No, no saldré, no hay nada en el mundo allá afuera para mí. Me quedaré aquí, no importa si muero de hambre, ya no importa nada.   
  
Hoy si será el día en que salga de aquí, ya no aguanto más, no he comido en tres días, ni me he bañado en más de tres semanas, la casa de campaña comienza a oler muy feo y ya no aguanto el olor.   
Finalmente salgo al mundo exterior, estoy hecho un asco, mi cabello está enorme y todo revuelto. Lentamente llegó a uno de los árboles de frutas, esto es lo que comen los pokémon, si ellos los comen no veo el porque yo no puedo comer algo.   
Dejo el arbusto prácticamente sin ninguna fruta, ahora es tiempo de ir a aquel lago que había visto antes, no me caerá nada mal un baño fresco, hasta incluso podré lavar mi ropa. Hago las cosas sin ganas, me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer las cosas más simples.   
Después de hacer todas mis tareas decidí moverme de ese lugar e ir tal vez a otra ciudad. ¿a cuál? A cualquiera, en realidad no hay diferencia. Comencé a quitar la casa de campaña, pensaba en que necesitaría más dinero para el viaje, en un centro pokémon podría llamar a mis padres y pedirles que me depositaran algo de dinero. Luego iría a un mercado y...   
- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunta una voz infantil a mis espaldas.  
Yo no respondo, simplemente sigo doblando la casa de campaña.  
- ¿No sabes hablar? – continuó hablando la pequeña voz. – Yo sí, mi nombre es Paco. Te voy a dar un regalo.  
- Hablas mucho – le dije.  
- No importa, si lo quieres solo tienes que mostrarme a uno de tus pokémon. – dijo Paco con algo de entusiasmo.  
- ¿Y para qué? – Le pregunté con indiferencia.  
- Mmmhh... pues sólo quiero ver que tipo de pokémon es el que usa un entrenador experimentado, así yo podré entrenar uno igual. Además no se qué hacer con este objeto que me encontré, no tiene circuitos ni nada por el estilo, es un juego estúpido.   
Giré mi cabeza y vi al pequeño niño, tenía una cabeza algo grande y un cuerpo pequeño, y unos ojos con un iris demasiado grande. En sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una caja con... ¡Símbolos de unnown!   
- ¿Y dices que me darás eso si te muestro a uno de mis pokémon?  
- Sip – me respondió.  
- Muy bien, prepárate.  
- ¡Yay! – gritó el niño - ¡Qué emoción!   
Giré mi cachucha como solía hacerlo antes, usé una de mis poses de entrenador que usaba al principio, saqué la primera pokébola y la lanzé al aire, Paco la miraba con gran emoción y con la boca abierta.   
- ¡Sal Kadhoe! – grité con todas mis fuerzas. Al momento que el unnown K aparecía.  
- ¡Ohhhh! – dijo Paco. – Es sorprendente, esto es muy divertido. Toma, te las has ganado por entretenerme.   
Paco me entregó la extraña caja, rápidamente la guardé en la mochila, en eso, una señora gorda sale de entre una de las cuevas de las ruinas alph, parecía ser una científica o algo así.   
- ¡Ven acá Paco! – gritó la señora.  
- ¡Allá voy mamá! – dijo Paco algo asustado.  
- Maldito mocoso, te dije que nada de pokémon hasta que cumplieras los 12 años. – decía la señora reprendiendo al pequeño niño.   
Terminé de empacar y salí corriendo de ahí en dirección al norte, en una zona boscosa saqué la caja, tal vez el niño se la había robado a su madre, bueno, eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que ahora es mío.   
Abro la caja y de su interior sale lo que parece ser un extraño tablero de juegos antiguos, y cientos de fichas, cada una de ellas con un unnown representado como una imagen. Me fijé en el título del "juego", decía: .   
- ¿Puzzle? – me pregunté a mí mismo – Eso es algo así como rompecabezas.   
El tablero estaba lleno de cuadros, en los cuadros encajaba cada letra unnown perfectamente. Entonces debería ser como uno de esos juegos en los que tienes que formar frases y palabras. Sin pensar tomé un puño de letras unnown y las arrojé en el tablero, las letras eran E, E, L, T, A, S. Tragué saliva y una gota de sudor salió de mi frente mientras acomodaba esas letras para darles un orden lógico, las acomodé sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, la palabra que formé era ESTELA.   
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó una voz.   
Giré mi vista hacia arriba con emoción al oír esas palabras.   
- ¿Eres tú, Estela? 


	20. La Naranja Mecánica

La Naranja Mecánica   
Ante mí estaba ella. Era Estela, mi antigua novia. Pero... ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué apareció ahora mismo que acabo de poner su nombre en este extraño tablero de los unnown?   
¡Los unnown! Uno de los unnown supremos puede aparecer. Volteo a todas partes, pero no logro ver nada.   
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunto finalmente. Ella solo me mira con unos ojos perdidos, sin vida... Al observarla mejor me pude dar cuenta que no era ella... pero se veía tan real. Sin embargo no era la persona de quien yo me había enamorado, no tenía el alma de ella... solo la imagen.   
Aun de rodillas traté de alcanzarla con las manos, pero igual como había llegado desapareció.   
Rápidamente tomé las piezas del rompecabezas, tomé el juego de letras, las puse en mi mochila y corrí dentro del bosque, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que me había provocado aquella visión tan hermosa, ocultando el dolor que me había provocado.   
Así pasaron los días nuevamente, al menos ahora ya no estaba en una tienda de campaña, me había propuesto a mí mismo seguir caminando por el mundo... pero sin un objetivo claro. Veía a los entrenadores más jóvenes con sus pokémon recién adquiridos, recorriendo las ciudades y los gimnasios. Me daba envidia, hubo un tiempo en que yo hice lo mismo, cuando solo me importaba ser el mejor entrenador del mundo. Nunca fui el mejor, en aquel torneo ni siquiera llegué a la final. Pero eso tampoco me importó, porque tenía una novia maravillosa y el mejor de mis amigos. ¿Por qué fui tan ciego? ¿Acaso nunca me pude dar cuenta cuando me engañaban a mis espaldas? ¿Cuantas veces se habrían besado mientras yo dormía? ¿Cuántas veces se habrían burlado de eso?   
Me siento solo. No tengo animos de hacer nuevas amistades. Me siento solo y perdido. Quisiera que ahora mismo Estela estuviera conmigo, quisiera que me abrazara y que me escuchara, que me platicara todo lo que ha hecho mientras yo no estuve con ella. Y no pude estar con ella por culpa de la maldita hermandad de los unnown. Maldita estupidez, la excusa perfecta para que ella me cortara y se hiciera novia oficialemente de Pedro. Estúpido Pedro, siempre pensé que terminaría siendo novio de Mya. Eso hubiera sido perfecto, las dos parejas de novios y los mejores amigos en el mundo. Hasta hubiéramos podido hacer una elite o hasta un gimnasio.   
Me doy golpes en la cabeza para apagar aquellos sueños imposibles que mi mente pone constantemente. Pensamientos irrealizables, siempre me pasa lo mismo.   
Decidí cargar con mi mochila e ir a tomar un baño en un hotel, hace más de dos semanas que no me baño ni como bien. El dinero se me está terminando, y soy muy flojo para trabajar y muy orgulloso como para pedirle dinero a mis padres. Además no podría llamarles... ya me imagino a mi madre... "¿Cómo está Estela? Por ahí me contaron que ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea y se separaron" Nunca está enterada la pobre mujer de nada. Y mi padre... "Mi hijo no es un joven de una sola mujer, toma una caña de pescar y ve por una mujer, porque hay muchos peces en el mar." ¡Pwaj! Prefiero morirme de hambre y de pestilencia antes de escuchar tales comentarios de ambos.   
El señor del hotel me vio con una cara de asco mientras le daba el dinero y él me daba las llaves. El botones ni siquiera quiso llevar mis maletas, prefirió quedarse sin propina. Allá él. Lo primero que hice fue ducharme, la espuma del jabón incluso salía negra por toda la mugre que tenía. Había tierra en mi endurecido cabello, así como en mis largas uñas, tanto en las manos como en los pies.   
Espero que las de la lavandería tengan mi ropa a tiempo... y espero que no me cobren extra. Mientras tanto creo que podré ver algo de televisión con la toalla puesta, hace siglos que no veo nada. Me pregunto si todavía pasan aquellos programas que me gustaban de niño, antes de comenzar a entrenar pokémon. Al ir cambiando de canales veo pura porquería, pasan solo comerciales donde venden productos pokémon, correas, pelotas, accesorios... y... ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Los pokémon para los *******es! ¡El TCG! Esos cobardes que no tienen las agallas ni de entrenar un pokémon, ni de hacerlos pelear, así que optan por 'simular' las peleas con tarjetas. Seguí cambiando de canal y canal... hasta que vi lo que esperaba... ¡El torneo pokémon de este año!   
- ¡¿Qué?! - me dije a mí mismo - ¿Acaso pasó un año ya? ¿Y mi fiesta de cumpleaños?   
Al mismo tiempo me di cuenta que eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en mucho tiempo... desde que vi a aquella falsa Estela todo ha sido un monólogo conmigo mismo y mis pensamientos. Ah, es mentira, recuerdo aquella vez que grité porque me había sentado en un Weedle. Aun así el gritar groserías no se le puede llamar conversación. Veo la televisión y me doy cuenta que el comercial ya terminó, no alcancé a ver la fecha exacta... de hecho ni siquiera sé que día es hoy. Si ni siquiera supe cuando fue mi cumpleaños.   
Por primera vez aun así me sentí feliz, entraría a ese torneo, haría nuevos amigos y ganaría... con la ayuda de los unnown. Después los ojos se me iluminan al ver el excusado, corro a abrazarlo, uno extraña esa cosa mientras está en los bosques...   
continua cc 


	21. El Aro

El Aro  
  
Me encontraba ya en la larga linea para entrar al torneo, los pokémon que crié desde que yo era un niño los guardé en mi PC hace mucho, tal vez ya se encariñaron con el profesor. Pero no importa, aun tengo mis unnown. Es increible que después de un año me encuentre haciendo esto, todo es lo mismo. Recuerdo que en una de estas filas me encontré a KwZ, Panchito Sobacos, lo llamé. Jamás supe su verdadero nombre, pero se ve que le fue muy bien en el torneo con los unnown... ...es extraño... ...no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después...  
  
Me doy golpes en la cabeza para recordar mientras avanzo en la linea, hasta que llego con una de las recepcionistas.  
  
- ¿Su nombre? - me pregunta mecánicamente.  
  
Me quedo mudo por unos instantes, ¿Usaré mi verdadero nombre? ¿Qué puedo decirle? Podría usar un seudónimo, o algo por el estilo... ¿Pero exactamente qué? ¡Oh rayos! ¡Me tardé demasiado en pensar! ¡La recepcionista ya volteó a verme!  
  
- Se llama Paco Fumarolas - dijo una voz femenina por encima de mis hombros. - Le da mucha vergüenza decir su nombre, por eso se tardó mucho. - Muy bien - dijo la señorita anotando el nombre - tome un boleto y espere a que se publique el orden y lugar de su encuentro.  
  
La misma chica que estaba tras de mí me empujó para ocupar mi lugar.  
  
- ¿Su nombre? - Le pregunta la recepcionista. - Natalia Fernanda III DeMontague Brunet... - ¿Perdón? - preguntó la recepcionista acercándose más hacia ella. Natalia se fastidió por tener que repetirlo de nuevo y se acercó un poco más para que esta vez pudier oir bien. - ¡¡¡NATALIA FERNANDA III DEMONTAGUE BRUNEEEEEET!!! - dijo gritándole en el oido a la recepcionista que terminó con estrellas en los ojos. Después tomó un boleto y muy digna se fue de ese lugar. No pude evitar sonreir ante tal escena, la primera vez que sonreía en mucho tiempo.  
  
Por una extraña razón no pude evitar el seguirla, me atraía de una manera inconsciente, la seguía sin siquiera pensarlo, estaba sola, al igual que yo... tal vez no tenía amigos... tal vez no tenía novio...  
  
Así la seguí hasta fuera del estadio, donde la multitud se hacía más densa, se me hizo más difícil seguirla, por unos segundos la perdía de vista, hasta que finalmente no lo pude ver, la había perdido... pero dejó de importarme, tal vez nunca hubiéramos llegado a nada. Así que di media vuelta... pero ahí estaba ella, con esos extraños ojos enormes color violeta que me veían fijamente...  
  
- ¿Así que me estabas siguiendo? - me preguntó. - Vamos... - le dije - esta es la salida que nos quedaba más cerca a ambos.  
  
Ella definitivamente no se tragó mis mentiras, de una manera u otra se había dado cuenta de como trataba de buscarla entre la multitud.  
  
- ¿Te gusto, verdad? - me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Qué? - le pregunté sin poder evitar ruborizarme - ¿De qué hablas? - Hablas muy trilladamente - me dijo - Como si tuvieras un gancho de ropa en tu camisa, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? - No tengo idea - le respondí. - Hablas así como... ¿Cómo te lo explicaré? - dijo mientras sacaba su chicle y lo enrollaba en una larga tira en un su dedo índice - Hablas así como muy lelo. - ¡Oh perdóname por no ser perfecto! - le dije mientras hacía una cara graciosa. - Tonto - me dijo y me enseñó la lengua. Le sonreí.  
  
No es que yo hablara como un lelo ni que me comportara como un lelo... es solo que hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien. Y mucho menos con una chava tan bonita.  
  
- Ven - me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para guiarme - Quiero presentarte a alguien.  
  
Seguramente una de sus amigas o su hermana... incluso su madre. Vaya, no puedo evitarlo. El simple hecho de pensar en eso hace que me ruborize. Fianalmente luego de dejar atrás a la multitud nos dirigimos a un centro pokémon, el cual también estaba lleno de personas. Odio las multitudes.  
  
- Él es la persona quien te quería presentar - me dijo mientras me ponía frente a frente con un sujeto más alto que yo, con una ropa de diseñador ajustada al cuerpo, lentes de color rojo, y peinado al último grito de ciudad Caña Dorada. - Mira Railly, te presento a... ¿Cómo me habías dicho que te llamabas? Bueno, no importa. Railly, este chico está enamorado de mí de tan solo conocerme unos segundos, ¿No es eso increible? Y tú que decías que el amor a primera vista no existía.  
  
"Increíble", me dije a mí mismo... esta chica solo me quería llevar con su novio para ganar una apuesta o algo así. Mi cara se pone completamente roja de la vergüenza y busco una manera de escapar de ese lugar. Por entre la gente. Por entre la multitud.  
  
Regresé al hotel y caí sobre la cama boca abajo, giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi el espejo. Entonces vi la verdad de frente, vi porque tal vez Alicia me abandonó y el porque no pude encontrar el valor de buscar otra novia. Dios, soy horrible, con razón ninguna chica me querría. Lloré sin siquiera saber porque, nunca me había visto a mí mismo como una persona fea. Nunca. Pero ahora es diferente, ahora que estoy solo mientras los demás están disfrutando la juventud. Solo me queda lamentarme por haber perdido un año de mi vida. Pero a partir de hoy... mi meta no será conseguir chicas ni novias ni nada por el estilo... mi meta será ser el mejor entrenador que haya existido sobre la faz de la Tierra. Seré el mejor, y los unnown me ayudarán a lograrlo. Pero hoy... necesito dormir... después de todo el torneo comienza mañana.  
  
Finalmente comienza un nuevo día... el primer día del resto de mi vida. Ni siquiera tomé un baño, ya me desacostumbré al agua. Voy camino al centro pokémon para usar una de las PC's. Tengo pensado ir por unos viejos amigos que espero todavía se acuerden de mí. Ojalá que el profesor también me recuerde. Ha pasado tanto. Tantas personas en el centro pokémon y yo no conozco a nadie aquí, por una extraña razón comienzo a buscar rostros conocidos, tal vez vea a la chica de ayer con su novio. ¡Ja! Pero claro que ni siquiera tengo ganas de verla.  
  
Entonces lo vi...  
  
En una PC sacando unas pokébolas...  
  
Jamás ni en un millón de años pensé que lo volvería a ver. Ese bastardo mal nacido. Pedro.  
  
- ¡¡¡PEDRO!!!! - le grité con todas mis fuerzas desde el final de la fila - ¡¡¡PEDRO!!! - le volví a gritar mientras avanzaba entre las personas. Ni siquiera me percaté de que algunos chicos pequeños los empujaba mientras pasaba, no me importaba, sólo quería ver el rostro de ese maldito hijo de...  
  
- ¡Félix! - me saluda el desgraciado - No te conocí tu voz, hace ya tanto tiempo que no te veía.  
  
Mi saludo hacia él fue un puñetazo en la nariz, lo derribé al suelo mientras él me veía aterrorizado y sorpendido. Después no lo vi. Estaba como ciego, solo sentía mis puños estrellarse en su cara. Después sentí como entre varias personas me sujetaban, deberían haber sido más de cinco, pues me dejaron completamente inmóvil. Pedro se levantó. Su rostro tenía sangre y un ojo cerrado. Se acercó hacia mí, pensé que se iba a desquitar y que me iba a golpear en la cara, pero solo se acercó a mi oido y me murmuró... "Alicia tenía razón, eres un idiota."  
  
Mi respiración aun estaba agitada, mis ojos estaban rojos. Mis manos fueron rodeadas por aros de metal. Era la oficial Jenny.  
  
- Muchas gracias jóvenes entrenadores por ayudarnos a controlar esta situación - dijo la oficial Jenny mientras salía conmigo por la puerta del centro pokémon.  
  
- Es increíble que aun exista la violencia física en nuestros días - me dice la oficial Jenny mientras me encamina - ¿Ese pokémon que nos viene siguiendo... es tuyo?  
  
Giré la cabeza... era el unnown W.  
  
- Si - le contesté - debió haberse salido de su pokéball.  
  
continuará... 


	22. Psycho

Psycho  
  
¿Conoce alguien ese sentimiento que te llega cuando sabes que acabas de hacer algo muy, muy estúpido? Así me siento yo, ahora que estoy esposado en la patrulla de la oficial Jenny, me siento estúpido, triste y enojado conmigo mismo, todo al mismo tiempo... me siento "estupitrisjado", odio tener mezcla de sentimientos que no puedo explicarlos bien.  
  
-¿Me va a llevar a la cárcel?– le pregunto a la oficial Jenny. -Eres menor de edad, así que legalmente no puedo encarcelarte– dijo Jenny. -¿Y qué va a hacer de mí?– le pregunto con la voz llorosa. -La verdad no tengo idea- me dice ella –jamás habíamos tenido algo tan violento entre los entrenadores. Dime algo ¿El era acaso un enemigo? ¿Un entrenador que te molestaba o te derrotó alguna vez? -La verdad...- comienzo a decir mientras me recargo en la ventana de la patrulla –él es mi mejor amigo. -Oh... Ya veo...- dice la oficial Jenny –aun así me parece increíble que lo hubieras atacado tanto. -Es que, él me quitó a mi novia. -¡Y se pelean por una mujer!- dice Jenny Sorprendida –me parece increíble, ¿Pero sabes qué? -¿Qué?- le pregunto. -Estás inscrito en el torneo, ¿Cierto? -Sí- le respondo con algo de incredulidad. -Te dejaré ir- dice finalmente –Pero debes de jurarme que si te encuentras a tu amigo deben hacer las paces y aclarar todo. -Eso será difícil- le digo –Aun no sé si lo quiero volver a ver. -Si alguna vez fue tu mejor amigo, creo que la respuesta es obvia. -Tal vez... Si lo llego a ver ahora no actuaré con mis puños, de hecho ya me arrepentí por haber hecho lo que hice. -Me parece bien- dijo la Oficial Jenny estacionando la patrulla. Se baja del auto y me abre la puerta, después de quitarme las esposas me dice –Buena suerte en el torneo. -Gracias- le digo mientras veo como se aleja en la patrulla.  
  
"Después de todo no fe mi culpa" me digo a mí mismo, "la culpa fue del unnown W, tiene el poder de la furia y seguramente fue el causante de todo."  
  
Aun sigo en las afueras del estadio, mi camisa tiene manchas de sangre de Pedro, no sé como lo pude hacer, pero aun así pienso en lo que me dijo... "Estela tenía razón, eres un idiota". Awww... Entonces por eso fue que me dejó...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
No importa, voy a hacer lo que tenía que hacer y regresaré al hotel.  
  
Caigo tendido en la cama luego de unos minutos afuera, en mi mochila traigo 6 pokebolas más y en mi mano la fecha de mis enfrentamientos. Lo único que recuerdo de aquel sujeto era que solo usaba el unnown K, pero yo al menos tengo una estrategia que espero que funcione.  
  
Con la noche las pesadillas llegan, también el insomnio. Los ojos del profesor por el videófono, era como si me tuviera lástima o algo. Ni siquiera me preguntó ni me dijo nada cuando me mandó a mi antiguo equipo. Hace más de un año que están con él. Ni siquiera he abierto las pokébolas. Ni siquiera sé si mis propios pokémon me recuerdan.  
  
Tomo la primera pokébola entre mis manos y la aprieto con fuerza, aprieto el botón y la lanzo. Repito el mismo procedimiento cinco veces más. Mientras las luces rojas hacen que las siluetas tomen forma no puedo contener las lágrimas de la emoción. Mi antiguo equipo... Raichu, Kadabra, Seaking, Pidgeotto, Graveler... y ¡Venusaur!  
  
Todos los pokémon se quedaron atónitos al encontrarse en la habitación, se vieron unos a otros y luego me vieron a mí, por unos momentos se quedaron pasmados, pero Venusaur fue el primero que camino hacia mí y me rodeó con sus látigos cepas, poco a poco los demás se fueron acercando y me abrazaban en señal de cariño... No sé si los pokémon pueden llorar de alegría, pero yo sí lo hice.  
  
-No saben cuanto los extrañé amigos- les decía entre lágrimas a mi equipo. -Pero ahora los necesito para ganar un torneo, como en los viejos tiempos, como lo solíamos hacer.-  
  
Ya era hora de mi enfrentamiento, me encontraba sentado en el pasillo que daba la entrada a la arena, me siento raro vistiendo una gabardina negra.... solo me quedaba esperar a que el enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo terminara. Se escuchaban los zumbidos de un pokémon rápido, el fuego cortando el aire de otro más. Ni siquiera podía poner atención a la pelea, mi mente estaba en otro lado, trataba de pensar que es aquello que yo había hecho para que Estela pensara que yo era un idiota. Cuando el penúltimo pokémon de uno de los entrenadores fue derrotado, levanté la mirada para prepararme mentalmente. Miré alrededor a los demás entrenadores hombres y mujeres que estaban esperando... ¿Quién sería mi rival? ¿Mi estrategia daría resultado? ¿Me podrían llegar a descalificar?  
  
Muchas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, volví a ver el enfrentamiento, el último pokémon del chico era un Vaporeon, el de la otra entrenadora era un Scyther. Scyther volaba de un lado a otro mientras Vaporeon intentaba alcanzarlo con chorros de agua lanzados al aire, eventualmente Scyther fue perdiendo velocidad y uno de los chorros de agua lo derribó, mojándole las alas. Vaporeon comenzó a formar una niebla alrededor suyo quedando casi imperceptible, pero Scyther corrió a toda velocidad entre la niebla con sus manos como de espadas desenvainadas, se escucharon golpes de pelea y finalmente el entrenador del Vaporeon salió derrotado del encuentro. El árbitro anuncio al ganador y anunció el siguiente encuentro.  
  
-Ahora en la arena B2 tendremos el cuarto enfrentamiento de este día... "Paco... ¿Fumarolas? ¿Es eso correcto...? si... ¡Paco Fumarolas en contra de Kevin Dumpfire!- gritó mientras el público comenzaba a aplaudir.  
  
Seguramente no aplauden por mí, pensé mientras sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente en mi pecho. Me levanté y caminé hacia la arena, mi contrincante salió del otro lado del pasillo, saludándome con la cabeza. Le devolví el saludo y esperamos a que las plataformas de combate subieran sobre la arena.  
  
-¡¿Están listos?- preguntó el árbitro.  
  
-Un momento- dije yo –necesito a mi Coach. Nerviosamente saqué a K, el unnown Kadhoe, el de la suerte. Nerviosamente vi al árbitro, esperaba que no me dijera nada.  
  
-¡¿Ahora si están listos?!- pregunta de nuevo. Amos asentimos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.  
  
-En ese caso... ¡Que comience la batalla!  
  
c 


End file.
